


不速之客

by BIUBIUBIU, Flash2017, Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 好心向来没好报。但丁不是不知道，他只是有时候会忘记。-DN，"Objective Uncertainty, Held Fast"系列续篇的中文翻译。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the Gatecrashers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632028) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



> 前作"Objective Uncertainty"系列的汉语译文：  
> [1][万象有始](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178595) In Time, All Things  
> [2][无间地狱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917736) Damnation, Transcendent  
> [3][雏鸟高飞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437072) A Bird In Flight, Against the Sky  
> [4][七日予光](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924636) Seven Days, Then the Sun

当尼禄鬼手里的光芒迅速亮起，硬甲之下的血肉蠕动起来时，他实际上是有大约三秒钟的预警时间的。尼禄无视了。毕竟，但丁差不多该回来了。

他告诉帕蒂：“你得 _这样_ 打，让它转起来。”他用球杆演示了一次对母球慢速打击，“这样，也——”

当屋子的前墙向内炸开时，帕蒂正好抬头往窗外看了一眼，玻璃碎裂和石块粉碎的巨大声响震耳欲聋。尼禄没有多想就立刻做出了反应，他一把抓住帕蒂并用身体整个护住她，让飞溅的石屑砸在自己背上，而不是她的脸上。他低下头，好能在砖块猛击他背部、肩膀和腿部时将帕蒂与这道重击错开。

“ **但丁** ！”有东西怒吼道，又一阵撞击震得地板都在颤抖，一团灰尘滚进了屋子，“给我出来！”

妈的。尼禄在帕蒂出声尖叫之前捂住了她的嘴，结果自己却在溜向吧台时差点喊了出来，伤势的钝痛压在他的背上，一动就疼得锥心。帕蒂抓着他的胳膊，半扶着他穿过了房间。

尼禄对她悄声道：“保持安静。你得躲到武器库去，关上门呆在那里，保持安静。”操他妈的，简直痛死了。

“ **但丁** ！”那恶魔又吼了一遍，“ _斯巴达的儿子竟然如此畏畏缩缩？_ ”

当他们到达吧台旁的武器库门前时，帕蒂挣扎了一下，尼禄松开她。“有什么是我能做的？”她小声问道。

“别碍事，然后保持安静。”尼禄打开库门，将她推了进去，在站不住脚之前把自个抵在墙上。帕蒂给了他一个不甚信任的表情，他直接关上了门，希望她会乖乖听话待在那儿。

那恶魔现在已经进到屋子中间了，咆哮着，却不知何故在跨越楼梯和门之间贯穿了大半面墙壁的大洞时被卡住了。它梗起那根长脖子，一个黑影在尘埃的迷雾中搜寻着。“ _但丁！_ ”它吼道。

尼禄磕磕跘跘地走向屋子另一头去取他的剑盒，那东西从洞里伸了只手臂进来胡乱翻找着。可惜在尼禄拿到剑之前，恶魔还是透过尘雾发现了他，立刻咆哮着冲他龇起利齿。好在角度错误，它够不着他。

“ _出来受死吧，斯巴达的儿子！_ ”在尼禄终于在装着绯红女皇的盒子边倾下身时，那恶魔也将自己从洞里拽了出来。

当恶魔伸出爪子过来抓他的时候整扇窗子被撞得粉碎，这次它没有再试图让自己穿过墙壁，而只是伸手摸索着寻找他。尼禄打开剑盒取到了剑，结果却被空气里的灰尘呛得咳嗽不已。

血沫在咳嗽间涌上了他的喉咙，这也使得他第一次冒出了恐惧的念头。不，不不，现在可 _不_ 是陷入恐慌回闪的时候。他得全神贯注才行。那儿可有一个恶魔，一旦被恐惧攝住，那玩意会立刻弄死他。

浑身上下动一下就 _痛得要死_ ，但他必须得动起来。伤口愈合恐怕得花点功夫，这不是他等得起的。他背靠墙壁坐在地上，向另一侧举剑准备迎敌。恶魔的手臂消失了一会，接着它那爬虫一般长长的脑袋从他头顶上方的窗户中溜了进来。

“ _我闻到了斯巴达之血。_ ”它这样说着，可尼禄正好藏在它脖子底下，它看不见他。而在那恶魔意识到这点之前，尼禄拧亮绯红皇后猛砍了上去。

这一击比他以为的要弱，但仍然成功刺进了那恶魔的脖子里。它尖叫着从窗户里缩回脑袋，比起痛苦，声音听上去反倒满是愤怒。两秒钟后，尼禄背后那面墙在恶魔试图冲破它时向内传来一声巨响。

这一下冲击简直是给他的伤口上撒盐，尼禄试图让自己站稳脚跟。他还能呼吸。他正站在DMC事务所里。那是一只恶魔。他没事。 _除非_ 他惊恐症发作，不然这算不上危及生命的大事。他把鬼手放在胸口上。他还可以动弹，他 _很好_ ，只要他还能保持自控就没什么大问题。心跳如雷，只因他预见了恐惧。

墙壁再次遭受重击，砖石碎裂。比起先前被用来在房间另一侧墙上打洞的那下，这力道可以说要轻得多，尽管如此，尼禄还是得换个地方。他手脚并用地爬到门口那儿站起身，疼痛依然相伴，但已经没刚才那么影响他的注意力了。无论是肾上腺素的作用，还是自己迫使受伤肌肉动起来的方式缓解了恐慌导致的痉挛，又或者尼禄只是习惯了这股刺痛，没那么在意它了，总之现在他迈步举剑时受到的折磨要轻一些了。改变姿势使他再次咳嗽起来，但是这次，他喉管腥甜，满心焦惧。 _不_ 。他不会恐慌的，至少不在这儿，也不是现在。他才不害怕这个恶魔，而且他也承担不起被恐惧震慑的后果。

“ _你真让我失望，但丁。_ ”外面的恶魔咆哮着，刚才尼禄躲在下面的那堵墙再次沉重地震颤了一下。“ _没想到你居然会躲起来。不用害怕。我只会杀了你，再把你的头串成项链。想把你带上祭坛活活撕碎的可大有人在呢。_ ”

那玩意再次将头探进碎裂的窗户里，尼禄抡起鬼手一巴掌将它扇在了地板上。

那颗脑袋立刻反应过来，调转方向闪电般扑向了他，尼禄往地上一滚，从下方躲了过去。摔在地板简直 _操他妈_ 疼爆了，但尼禄这会没空去想这个。他一拳揍向那恶魔的脖子，刚好打在他先前砍出来的那道伤口上。恶魔再次尖叫起来。它想要抓住他，于是笨拙地转身穿过那扇破窗试图够着他。而尼禄则沿着前墙远远躲开了那扇窗户。

到了门边，他再次站起身，又开始咳嗽起来，这糟透了，肺里的积液越来越多，而他竟对此没什么异感。如果那东西想要攻击他，那么这会儿可以算得上是最佳时机。他拧动剑把，剑身蹦出火焰，那家伙很快就会再追过来，而它一出现，他就会杀死它。

但周围却安静了下来。尼禄等待着，没有等来意料之中的攻击。

最终，恶魔出声道：“ _但丁，出来面对我。我已经厌倦像追老鼠一样追逐你了。_ ”

好吧，该死的。尼禄不是但丁，但如果对方坚持要在外面等他，他确实更愿意去街上跟它来一场。他小心地迈动脚步，在洞口边缘窥视着，以防对方再次穿过墙上的那道锯齿状缝隙偷袭他，但没有。那恶魔就这么盘踞在街道上等着，直到他走出房子。

这只恶魔体型巨大，至少有五十英尺长。先前因为灰尘和混乱尼禄没有把它看清楚，只知道它是深色的，长了张鳄鱼一样的脸，手臂又长又结实。砖灰粘在它的头上、胳膊上和肩膀上，但在那之下，他看到它身上覆盖着黑色的鳞片，闪闪发亮，看上去湿乎乎的。恶魔没有长腿，但是整体身形又太粗了，不能说像条蛇什么的。看着那些泛着水色的鳞片，尼禄觉得它更像是条鼻涕虫。

“老天爷，”尼禄说，“想干掉你恐怕没那么容易，是吧？”说着他就举起了绯红女皇，活动了一下右臂。那大概是他浑身上下唯一 _没有_ 受伤的部分了，但没关系，本身他的伤势也不算太重。距离他上一次与恶魔战斗已经过去了半年，但这就跟骑自行车一样，没什么问题的。

“ _你父亲可没像那样龟缩在什么洞里过，_ ”恶魔说道，它扭滑成一个更为紧密的圈，好稳固自己的姿态。“ _我得说我对你有点失望。_ ”

尼禄几乎就要脱口而出，问问这东西对他父亲有什么了解，但很快他就想起来此时此刻他是但丁。他也想过把这误会解释清楚，但最后还是决定不要了。如果对方对他失去兴趣，谁知道它会做什么。“得了吧， _你_ 刚才可是连招呼都不打就直接朝 _我_ 扔了一堵墙，字面意义上的 **墙** 。”尼禄说道，“我才不想听你鬼扯什么举止得体。”说着他又剧烈咳嗽了一声，他的鬼手上多了一滩血迹。

“ _没想到黑骑士的后代居然是个胆小鬼。_ ”

去你妈的。“我这会在这站半天了，”尼禄说，“到底要不要打？不打的话我可还有别的安排呢。”

这恶魔虽然看上去像条鼻涕虫，动起来却完全不是一回事。它高速向他扑了过来，像条吓人的眼镜蛇。尼禄险险避开了那张大嘴，又不得不立即把自己朝另一个方向抛出去，以免被恶魔的爪子碾碎在地。他受伤的肌肉痛苦地嗥叫着，好在他的身体还是听从指令做出了反应，他还有机会给对方来第二剑。恶魔尖叫着咬住了绯红女皇，试图将它从尼禄的手中夺下来，尼禄却将他的大剑猛力一拽，照着那生物的嘴砍下了火焰四射的一击。

片刻之后，他被恶魔的下半身击中并扫到了一边，像条尾巴似的在地上弹跳了几下。直到他撞上了最近的固定物体，这一下算是带走了他体内的所有空气，一阵急剧的疼痛从身体左侧一路震到他背上的伤口。

尼禄尝试吸气，喉腔里满是鲜血，胸口一阵剧痛，尖锐的恐慌相伴左右。

当新的剧痛——真正的疼痛——割穿右边大腿时，他才从恐惧与痛苦的记忆中惊醒过来。在他面前有什么东西正动作着，尼禄此刻仍然头晕目眩慌乱不已，几乎什么都看不到。他大叫着用鬼手挥了过去，爪尖似乎钩上了什么，这东西怒吼着，一边撕扯着钩住自己的鬼手。不管刚才刺穿尼禄大腿的是个什么玩意，此刻都已经被扯了出来，接着他感到身体借着鬼手从地面抬了起来。

随着记忆的闪回迅速消退，他的视野和意识再度清明。尼禄记起了眼前正发生的事，想起他给这个长着黑色鳞片的家伙在舌头上来了一下，然后自己在对方甩头时被拖在了半空中。被激怒的恶魔开始疯狂地撕咬他的鬼手，却无法穿透那层硬甲，于是它便用爪子刺穿了他，想要除掉或是抓住他。割穿的那一下简直 _他妈的痛死了_ ，但拜它所赐尼禄也清醒了过来。那一瞬间的恐怖不知怎的涤净了他，清除了他脑海中的所有障碍。恐惧消失了，疼痛也不重要了。

他的左手仍握着绯红女皇。当那玩意东西试图用手指紧抓他的腿时，他一脚踩上了恶魔的指关节，借力将自己蹬得更高，这样他可以将燃烧的剑刃直接插入它其中一只血红的眼睛里。

片刻不到恶魔就抓住尼禄，把他从自己脸上扯了下来，再扔出去。这一次，尼禄双脚着地，借着被丢出来的力道向后滑了一段距离。调动被碾碎和撕裂的肌肉简直 _疼得要命_ ，但依然在忍受范围之内。他可以搞定的。他的心怦怦直跳，却不再有丝毫惧意。毫无根据的恐惧已经烟消云散，恶魔从未吓倒过他。

那玩意的舌头依然被尼禄的鬼手牢牢揪着，直到巨大的影手消失松开了它，恶魔再次向他袭来，满嘴都是意义不明的咬牙声。尼禄一直等到对方几乎都冲到面前了，才闪到它新的盲区那边，跳起来将绯红女皇刺进那只受伤的眼睛里。而这一次，剑刃刺穿了骨头。

恶魔倒了下去，脑袋上的剑刺穿了它半个脑袋。它扭动着身体，蜷缩起来又伸展开，利爪划破了路面。尼禄不得不撑着它的脑袋以保持对绯红皇后的控制，并将剑透过的眼窝往恶魔的头骨中刺得更深，但对方的挣扎已经失去了节奏，危险解除。当他拔出剑绕着着它的脑袋缓步行走时，它又试图去咬他，实际上却只能抽动一下。

“在我送你下地狱之前，有一件事你应该知道。”尼禄说着，一边轻弹了一下绯红女皇，拧燃了那把剑。他咳出了更多的血，这次全吐在那东西的脸上，“我甚至都不是但丁本人。你是被但丁的小跟班杀掉的。”

它想说话，但声音模糊不清，鲜血从齿缝间流出来。当尼禄走近时，恶魔翻了一下眼睛。它还在蠕动，但现在除了看着尼禄反过手中那把燃烧着的剑，它什么也做不了。尼禄将绯红女皇悬在它的眼睛上方做了个短小的停顿，好让它能清楚看见自己的死亡，接着用剑刺进它剩下的那滩脑子里。

等到恶魔完全不动了，尼禄砍下了它的头，以确保它真的死了。在斩首的过程中，肾上腺素一点点消退，尼禄全身都是伤。连他的右脸都火辣辣的疼——他甚至不记得是什么时候的事，也没有抬手触摸来核实，他猜这玩意在某个时候打中了他的脸。当恶魔的头被砍下，整片区域都散发着恶魔尸体的恶臭，这可怕的气味随着时间的流逝愈发强烈，但尼禄倒是挺高兴的。这是一只非常强大的恶魔，就算它死在大街上的样子不怎么好看，管他呢。

“这可真有意思。”他自言自语道。现在他能想到的就只有躺下，在痛苦中静静沉湎一会儿，但他有更重要的事情要做。尼禄一瘸一拐地回到那间破烂不堪的事务所，右腿每迈一步，都像是又挨了一刀。

帕蒂还在那间黑漆漆的武器库里，她坐在地上，在尼禄打开门的时候吃惊地倒吸了一口气。“你成功了！”说着她爬起来，尼禄只好扬起一只手，避免她扑到自己怀里来。

“你得赶紧离开这儿。”尼禄说着又咳嗽了一声。鲜血涌出唇边，颜色不再鲜亮，又黑又稠。

“你还好吗？”帕蒂问他，很快又自问自答道，“你不好。尼禄，看看你！”她伸手想查看他脸上的伤口，但尼禄躲开了。

“还是别摸为好，”他说着，一边拉着她的袖子，将她带出武器库，两人穿过屋子朝墙上的那个大洞走去，“天花板不知道什么时候就塌了，你必须离开这儿。快点。”

“看看你。”帕蒂乖乖照做，跟着尼禄走出了那个被恶魔砸穿的洞口，但她的眼睛却紧盯着他破破烂烂又血迹斑斑的衣服，“看看它都对你做了什么。”

尼禄又咳了一声，趁帕蒂还没来得及说点什么，他把咳出来的血都擦在了牛仔裤上：“好啦，确实有点疼，但我会没事的。”

“我能做点什么吗?”

“ _没有_ 。”他们一来到外面，尼禄就放开了她，他走近一辆停在不远处的车，车的一侧已经凹进去了。凹痕和他的身体大小差不多，他想，这辆车很可能就是那个恶魔用尾巴甩开他时自己撞上的东西。他笑了两声，一边在车后轮胎旁边的人行道上坐下，弯下腰咳出了更多凝结的血块。

“尼禄，”帕蒂焦急道，在他身边跪下身。“尼禄，你真的不要紧吗？”女孩把他的外套撩开，然后又扯了扯他牛仔裤上某道战斗导致的破损痕迹的边缘。

“是的，我会没事的。”尼禄说。“别闹了，让我休息一会儿。”说着他就背过身——他当然知道自己受伤了，根本不需要帕蒂指出来。绯红女皇身上散发着石油的臭味，浓烈到足以掩盖死去恶魔的瘴气。尼禄把剑扛到肩膀上，鼻子抵在剑沿，好让自己能从那股恶臭中解脱一会。

而当帕蒂看到那些裂口下面的情况时，她发出了一种作呕的声音，并用手捂住了嘴。“天哪……尼禄， _看看这伤！_ 我得……我要去打911。”

“不用，”尼禄说道，没等帕蒂站起来，他就抓住了她的手，“我只是累了。妈的，帕蒂，让我休息一下。”

“不可能，”帕蒂说。她用另一只手捂着嘴，眼睛一直盯着尼禄腿上的伤口，“不可能。”她再次试着站起来，但尼禄不让她走，“尼禄，求你了，我得找人帮忙。”

“我会 _没事_ 的，”尼禄说。帕蒂扭动手腕，但他比她力气大太多了，很容易就把她困在原地。“我不需要你打电话给任何人。我只是想在这儿 _坐_ 一会儿。拜托，就一会儿。”

女孩放弃了，她没法从尼禄手里挣脱出来。“好吧，”她轻声说道，“但求你别死掉。”

“我不会死的。”尼禄一边咳着一边闭上眼睛，他只是想稍微歇一会。

可还没过多久，不远处就响起了警笛声。该死的。肯定是哪个邻居报了警，这回他没法像往常一样跑得远远的好避开他们。尼禄松开帕蒂——现在抓着她已经没有意义了——把发光的鬼手藏在外套下面。老天保佑不会有人来让他挪地方。

但丁到家时看到的就是他这副样子——就这么瘫在车旁的地上，两辆警车闪烁着警灯，分别挡在恶魔尸体两边的街道上，而听上去还有更多警车在赶过来。尼禄把绯红女皇交给了第一个来要它的警察，他没兴致处理这种麻烦事，考虑到自己还得和另一个试图在急救人员到达之前检查他伤势的警察讨价还价。

右手手心微微发痒，尼禄知道但丁已经在附近了，他抬起头，看见那个年长的狩魔人正绕开最近的警车朝这儿走过来。一名警察立刻拦住了他，试图阻止他进入现场，于是尼禄强迫自己站了起来。

“先生，”他旁边的警察说，“请不要站起来。拜托了，请坐回去，医护人员马上就到。”

斯巴达在上。但丁肯定知道该怎么处理这些破事。当警察再次试着说服尼禄坐下时，尼禄稳住了身形，他知道自己已经没怎么继续流血了，伤口基本上都愈合得差不多了。动起来依然疼得不行，尤其是迈起步来的时候，但没有十五分钟前那么痛了。

“先生，我必须坚持请您坐回去。”警察说。

“我会没事的，”尼禄告诉他，“如果你真想帮我，就帮我挪过去。”

帕蒂在但丁开始掏钱包时先一步扑了上去，她给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。尼禄听不见女孩说了什么，但没过一会儿但丁就朝这边看了过来，眉头紧皱。

“那是我侄子，”当尼禄一瘸一拐地走近他，听到但丁这样说道，“我 _住在这儿_ 。”

“但丁，”尼禄提高嗓门说，“很高兴见到你。”他瘫靠在警车的侧门上。

“见鬼，臭小子，”但丁说着，一边上下打量他，“我没教过你不要把工作带回家吗？”

“哈。”尼禄呛道。不过，恶魔猎人看起来不像在生气的样子，这倒让他松了口气，“想个办法让这些东西都消失成吗，拜托？”

“别担心。应对这种能毁掉一整条街的恶魔是有固定处理流程的。”

尼禄当然料到了这点，但这不意味着他就想参与其中。放在以前，他总是会尽可能地快速离开现场，好避开这些繁琐事。“我只想好好睡一觉。”他说，尽管现在站在但丁和他杀掉的恶魔中间，尼禄觉得自己想要的可能不光是睡一觉那么简单。

之前拦住但丁的那个警察皱起眉头，手上则把枪支持有证还了回去。“这玩意是个恶魔？”

但丁把证件插回钱包，奇怪地看了她一眼。“你是新来的吗？这当然是只恶魔。不然你以为它能是什么鬼东西？”说着他看了一眼那只恶魔，又远远望了望隔壁屋的楼顶一眼。

“我只是觉得它可能是只恶魔，但这话你也说不准不是。”她转向尼禄，温和地说，“救护车已经在路上了，你坐下来等就好。”

“他可不需要什么救护车，”但丁反驳道。但很快他又皱着眉头，扯开尼禄的外套，一边仔细打量他，“大概不需要吧。你都干了什么，小鬼头，被它吞了？”

“才没有！”尼禄把外套从但丁手里拽回来——此时此刻他最不希望发生的事就是自己的鬼手被人看见，“我就是被挠了几下。我会没事的。不过，你要是想晚点带晚饭回家，我倒是没什么意见。”

“再说一遍，带晚饭回哪？”

尼禄回头看了一眼事务所那堵被砸穿的前墙。“哦，我忘了。”

“出什么事了？”闻言，尼禄意有所指地扫了一眼站在他们旁边的警察，但丁只好补充道，“小子，几乎全市的警察都已经看见了。出什么事了？”

“……其实没什么好说的，”尼禄说，“帕蒂和我当时正在打台球，这东西砸穿了墙壁冲了进来。接着……大概就这么回事。接着我就把它杀了。”周围响起了新的警笛声，男孩看清了那是另一辆警车和一辆救护车，他砰一声把脑袋撞在身旁的车顶上，“我不需要救护车。”他抱怨道。

帕蒂站在他俩旁边，立刻带着怀疑看了尼禄一眼。“尼禄，你都快被扯开了。你还咳血了！”

“真的假的？反正我现在不咳了。”说着尼禄擦了擦嘴，确保唇边没有血迹。“我现在累到什么也不想做，只想睡一觉。”他还想要但丁——也许现在不是说这话的时候，但尼禄有些难以自持。虽然——可能也正是因为——他的伤口都火辣辣的，导致他兴奋得厉害。男孩只好愈加裹紧了身上那件所剩无几的外套。

没人知道那位女警对这番对话有什么想法。“至少让医护人员给你做个检查吧？”她向尼禄建议道。

这很诱人，非常诱人，只需要告诉对方他也是只恶魔，甚至那些伤口在明天之前可能就都无影无踪了。“我的天，”他说，“如果我答应的话，你是不是就会留我一个人清净一会儿了？”

“他不需要任何检查，”但丁接过话茬，持续盯着那栋房子的屋顶方向看，“他是个恶魔猎人，这点磕磕碰碰只能算家常便饭。”

“没错，”尼禄指着但丁。“听他的。”

急救人员和警察一样不明白为何尼禄对救治如此抗拒，可他们又不能在非自愿的情况下进行救治。急救人员让男孩签了一份拒绝接受治疗的声明，也就是在那时，又有两辆警车开了过来，现场到处都是警察。尼禄只想离开这儿。

新来的那批警察里似乎有个负责人一起，但丁过去跟她聊了起来。帕蒂则留在尼禄身边，到了这时，她终于开口道：“谢谢。”

“没什么大不了的，”尼禄回答道，但女孩看起来很不高兴，他只好补了一个微笑，将她拉近身边吻了一下她的额头，“真的，我没事。”这一系列动作挺疼的，但尼禄这会儿已经习惯了，毕竟没之前那么痛了。

“你看起来很吓人。”她说。尼禄无言以对。

他们安静地看着街那边的但丁和负责的警官交谈。双方在讨论中都表现得很冷静，尽管那警察一直盯着尼禄的方向。但丁一边说话一边打手势，他看上去很棒，简直棒极了。如此一个致命角色，却用温和的耐心和这些人类打着交道。尼禄把外套裹得更紧，不想让他的兴奋过于显露。

过了一会儿，帕蒂说：“那只恶魔是来找但丁麻烦的。”

“没错。”

她不安地动了动：“我竟然还挺高兴自己要不了一个月就又能去上学了，我是不是太自私了。”

“你要是说自己不高兴的话，我才觉得你是个神经病呢。”

* * *

警察给帕蒂和尼禄录口供的时候，但丁进事务所收拾了几样东西，他将自己所有的武器都搬到了敞篷车的后座上。之后帕蒂回了家，警察则把绯红女皇还给了尼禄，但丁带着他前往附近的汽车旅馆。中途他们还得停车拿上叛逆，但丁在看到满街满巷的警察时就明智地将它藏在了街角的垃圾箱后面，尼禄疲惫不堪，几乎在车里睡死过去。

在旅馆前台成功登记入住后，但丁叫醒了他，将步履蹒跚的尼禄搀扶进他们房间，这成功消除了他的疲惫感。但丁如此的强壮，几乎把他搂在怀里，而移动造成的疼痛让尼禄又想起了那只死去的恶魔。门一关上，男孩就吻上了年长猎魔人的脖子。

“小家伙你搞什么，”但丁说，“至少也等我帮你把衣服脱掉吧？”

“跟那玩意打可是一场恶战。”尼禄只说了这一句，他想说的就这些，现在他满心只剩下拿舌尖去勾勒对方下颌的线条。

但丁捏住他的下巴给了他一个长长的深吻，之后他抵蹭在男孩唇边低声道：“你和那玩意的尸体一样臭烘烘的。”

尼禄笑了起来，脸颊因这抽动而疼痛。“你能帮我洗个澡吗？”

“我就是这么打算的。”

事实证明，尼禄确实需要但丁的帮助，他身上的大部分血迹早已干涸，将碎布料从伤口上撕下来变得异常困难，也很痛苦。但丁先帮他脱掉了外套和靴子，让他站在淋浴间里，又脱下自己的外套和衬衫，这样他就能对着尼禄打开花洒，小心翼翼地弄湿那些被血粘在身上的布料。如果换成尼禄自己来，不使用点蛮力是不可能把布从背上和腿背上弄下来的，而但丁一点点让它们软化，再从尼禄的皮肤上剥下来，只造成了些微刺痛。

“老天，”在尼禄的肩膀露出来时但丁说道，“你是被扔到墙上去了吗？”

“不，墙被扔到我身上了。”

好不容易脱完衣服，尼禄从地板上捡起他的外套看了看。“不知道还能不能补好。”他说。恶魔的爪子几乎撕裂了它的后背和右肩部分。

“我们会再给你买件新的。”但丁说着，从尼禄手里拿过外套又扔回地板上，然后脱了自己的裤子，准备加入淋浴行动。没了布料的约束，但丁的勃起展露无遗，尼禄带着愉悦轻声叹了口气。

“你今晚会操我吗？”他问道，一边倚靠上墙壁。他动作轻巧，不过这一下挤压并没有他想象的那么痛。

但丁走近一些，让自己站在水流下方，尼禄抬起一只手摩挲着他的胸部和肩膀。“如果你想的话，我可以在不伤到你的前提下操你。”

“不，不用。我希望你弄痛我。我想感受它。”尼禄用左手抓住但丁的勃起，力道足以令对方呻吟出声，并开始在他手中戳刺。但丁双手撑在尼禄两侧的墙上，轻吻他的下巴，屁股不断向前顶弄着。

“你今天受的伤已经够多了，”但丁说着，低头深深吻住了他。尼禄开始抚摸但丁的下身，鬼手搭在他肩膀上，有意识地不让自己用力抠下去。

尼禄本来没想在洗澡的时候就帮但丁撸出来，但吻着他，感受着他身体中的张力，加上他操尼禄手掌时挺动的力量，这感觉实在太好了。他根本不知道但丁今天都经历了什么，只知道恶魔猎人回家时发现到处都是警察，房子的前墙被砸穿了一个大洞，可尼禄后来意识到男人其实都不在乎。但不论如何，就算但丁对这些都无所谓，只要尼禄能给他的，他都值得拥有。

* * *

尼禄开始往下跪，准备给他口交。在他跪到地上之前但丁阻止了他。“你干什么？”

“我想要。”尼禄说。

“我以为你想我操你。”但丁说。

“这样更好。”尼禄又伸手握住但丁的阴茎，又用利爪刺痛了他的肩膀。这起到了预期效果，但丁没再争辩，重新开始亲吻尼禄，当尼禄试图给他口交时，他没也再抱怨。

他们动了动，这样但丁就可以背靠在瓷砖上。他抚摸着尼禄的头发，水流从中流过，沿着尼禄的身体滑落。当尼禄张开嘴含住但丁的勃起时，他脸上那道切伤刺痛起来，但他知道那是因为伤口在愈合，而这种疼痛只会让他愈发兴奋。他是替但丁去杀一只恶魔才受的伤，他喜欢这份痛。

但丁的皮肤上已经没有任何味道了，气味也没剩多少，但对尼禄来说，能尽可能地把这根硬邦邦的鸡巴吞进喉咙依然是一种绝对的快乐。温水流过他后背和肩上尚未愈合的伤口，他闭上双眼，沉浸于这种感觉当中，吮吸着、撸动着、舔舐着但丁的阴茎，直到他头发里的那只手攥紧了。是的。但丁知道揪着尼禄的头发不太好，但他显然想要克制自己，也正在努力克制自己。是的。尼禄没有没有去碰自己的勃起，因为他不想这样高潮，但他的阴茎疼得几乎跟他的伤口一样厉害。

“妈的，”但丁低声说。知道但丁喜欢这样，所以尼禄低吼了几声。他得到的回报是狠狠塞进他嘴里差点让他窒息的半根鸡巴，然后那双手离开了他的头发，拍上了他身侧的浴室墙壁。是的。“尼禄……”

这半个警告在他尝到但丁的第一丝精液时来临，尼禄用力一吸，再次低吼起来。但丁压抑住一声粗响，射进了尼禄嘴里，他的呼吸声急促刺耳，听起来如此美妙，尼禄愿意听一辈子。

“停，”但丁说，于是尼禄停止了吮吸，但他还是忍不住亲吻舔舐但丁的腹股沟。他如此性奋，激动得近乎饥渴，但他现在只想将没有受伤的那半边脸蹭到但丁的皮肤上，感受下面那些结实的肌肉。他愿意为这个恶魔大开杀戒，而在不到三个小时前他就已经这么做了。

但丁清醒过来，把尼禄拉起身，他正要把手往下伸时，尼禄阻止了他。“我想你操我，”尼禄对他说，亲吻着他的下巴。

“哦，操，”但丁干笑着说，“我还以为你改变主意了。”

“没有，我可以等。我想等。”

“你可以直接告诉我你想要什么的，知道吧？”但丁在尼禄的喉咙上落下一片轻柔的吻，又轻咬一口他的下颔。“别让我去猜。”

这柔柔啃咬让尼禄呻吟起来。是的。他想要被咬得更用力，更蛮横。“我想要你操我，”他说。“我想你一直一直操我。”

“嗯……”但丁轻轻把尼禄推了回去，让他转过身来，好让但丁给他温柔地搓背。很疼，皂液刺痛了尚未愈合的伤口，但尼禄只是闭上双眼，享受这种痛楚让他阴茎硬得生疼的感觉。“我知道你还没往自己身上看过，”但丁说，“但你已经皮开肉绽了，我不想伤害你。”

“我已经感觉好多了。”尼禄抬脸迎着喷头，只是想感受一下脸上的割伤被热水所浇洒，然后他将额头靠在花洒下方的墙壁上，让水顺着后背滑落。但丁小心翼翼的双手和他的存在都近在咫尺，足以让尼禄的性欲持续高温高涨。“我想要你进入我的身体，”他说。“但要慢慢来。”

对此，但丁没有回答，只是继续清洗尼禄的身子。大腿上那个贯穿伤确实是尼禄伤得最严重的一处，虽然伤口表面已经闭合，但尼禄只要一动弹就能感觉到一阵刀割般的锐痛，即使他没有亢奋，光是能站在那里不必挪动身子就已经很好了。然而但丁的双手在他身上灵活游走，让他未破损的皮肤快乐，让他开裂的伤口痛苦，而这足以让尼禄呻吟出声。

“你要知道，”尼禄说，“那个恶魔之所以追杀我，只是因为它以为我是你。”

“这样么，”但丁说，又把尼禄往怀里拉，直到水流洒在他的胸膛上，然后开始用肥皂轻轻地帮他洗头。

哦，这感觉太棒了。“让我感觉这种事以后可能还会发生。”

“到了以后我们再去担心吧。”

等到尼禄洗得干干净净，洗到但丁满意的时候，他已经快被欲望冲昏了头脑。不过擦身子的时候他看到了自己的倒影，他不得不停下来仔细观察。

即使血迹已经清理干净，伤口也稍微愈合了，他脸上横着的那道伤痕看起来还是很吓人，刚受伤的时候那里肯定深可见骨。横在大腿上的那几道伤口则深深割开了他的皮肉。他略微转身查看一侧肩后，看起来那里有些肉被削掉了，他还能看到两道和腿伤一样严重的切口。

“靠。”他说。

“是啊。”但丁说，“靠。”

“我还以为那块砖正中我的要害，但看来没有。”他肩上碎裂的皮肤和肌肉因自我缝合而发炎红肿，深深的切口还在渗着血。这一切看着比他感觉的要糟糕得多，难怪大家都那么谨小慎微地对待他。“那会要了帕蒂的命。”

“你确定你真的想做爱吗？”但丁问，走到尼禄身后，看着镜子里的他。

尼禄捉起但丁的一只手，把它拉到两腿之间，让但丁的手指从下往上裹住他的睾丸。他的老二硬得生疼。“妈的，当然可以。除非我这副样子让你硬不起来。”

“这个……不是问题所在。”但丁把手放低，紧紧握住尼禄的睾丸。他又向前半步，直到尼禄感觉到又一次勃起的苗头抵上了他的屁股。

“噢。”尼禄笑了。“看到我为你杀了只恶魔还被它弄得遍体鳞伤，你欲火焚身了啊。”他把脑袋往斜后方依靠，直到但丁发出闷闷的一声，开始亲吻他的脖颈。

“真是太操蛋了，不是么？”但丁靠在尼禄的皮肤上喃喃道。

“是啊，但我显然也够操蛋的。”尼禄又把头往后扭，一手放在但丁的头上，把他往下按，催促他快咬一口。

“我不想伤害你，”但丁低声说。片刻后，他一只手紧紧握住尼禄的睾丸，另一只手掐住尼禄的喉咙，张嘴送上尼禄所渴望的啃咬。

疼痛——没什么能比血肉被那只恶魔抓开还痛——和掌控性的攥握立即安抚了尼禄，他在那怀抱里放松下来。但丁的胯部撞上他的屁股，但丁的胸膛压着他的后背，这时疼痛加剧了，但疼得并不可怕。尼禄呻吟着，左手抚上但丁掐着他喉咙的手，鼓励他握得更紧。“是的，操我。”

但丁掐着他的喉咙把他抱出了浴室，将他脸朝下地扔到了床上。刚摔上去的时候尼禄能感觉到床单皱巴巴的，于是但丁去拉开旅行包拉链的时候他把床单捋平了。然后但丁把手放在了他的后颈上，迫使他往床铺边缘趴。

“是的，”尼禄说，兴奋得几乎喘不过气来。他左手攥着褥单，右爪捏进枕头。“来吧，你知道你想要的。”

“感觉疼了就告诉我。”但丁声音紧绷。他松开尼禄，然后尼禄听到他把安全套和润滑剂弄到自己身上的声音，接着但丁把全身体重都一手压在了尼禄身侧，床垫随之往下一沉。“我不想伤害你。”

然而这些话语背后的紧张告诉尼禄事实并非如此。“快来，”尼禄说。“你知道杀死一个强大恶魔对我会有什么影响的。”

就是这样，但丁的阴茎挤进尼禄两臀之间，而尼禄撅起屁股让插入更顺利。当强力突破了抵抗侵入他的身体时，他弓起了背脊，这感觉真他妈的不可思议。但丁的鸡巴就这样撑开他的身体，进入得越来越深……甚至连开头那阵疼痛的痉挛也正是他需要的。

但丁把另一只手放在尼禄旁边，停了下来，阴茎完全进入了年轻人的身体。“你想我怎么做？”他问道，这个问题自他急促的呼吸间发出。

“用力来，慢慢来，”尼禄答道，但丁照做了。每一记插入都猛烈而有力，而下一次操干前的撤出却被但丁拖得很慢，每一次抽插给尼禄带来的快感冲击都堪比他能从自渎得到的任何性高潮。刚开始这种感觉来得很激烈，尼禄不得不咬住枕头来将自己的呻吟克制在一个合理的音量，但没过多久这种愉悦便如水乳交融，让尼禄就此沉浸其中。极乐的快感沿着脊柱流向四肢百骸，他的伤痛也在这冲刷中烟消云散了，但丁的每一记挺身都从他喉咙里逼出一声软软的哭叫。

他强迫自己继续攥紧床单，因为他知道要是他碰了自己，坚持不了多久他就会射了，而他希望这种快乐能一直延续下去。他可以永远这样下去。

但过了一会儿，但丁的手移到了尼禄的后颈上，他的抽插开始加速。“尼禄，”他低语道，可尼禄刚想动一动，他脖子上那只手便把他摁在了床上。

是的。但丁突如其来的侵略行为意味着他已经开始忘乎所以。尼禄再次试图坐起来，只为让但丁把他压得更用力。但丁不管不顾地把他的脸死死按在床垫上，那一侧脸颊上的切割伤在床单上摩擦，疼得仿佛在燃烧。他脖子上的手刺痛着他逼迫着他，撞进他体内的阴茎动作越发急躁，这一切都立即改变了尼禄的心境。是的，他愿意屈服。是的，在性事上他甘愿雌伏于一个更强大的恶魔身下，无论但丁想对他做什么。尼禄抬起屁股，让但丁操他操得更轻松，掐住他脖子的力度也稍微放开了。

被这样按着狠操的感觉真他妈好——只有这样才能让他被摁住而又不会惊恐发作。虽然到目前为止尼禄还挺享受这种交合的，但现在快感已经开始失控了。他忍不住了……他把左手伸进两腿之间，即使但丁咆哮着把他的脸按进床垫里作为乱动的惩罚，他也毫不在意。他用手裹住自己的勃起，这他妈的简直要把他逼疯了。他无意识地弓起背，说在自慰倒不如说是在操自己的手，直至快感骤临，他才粗声哭喊出来。

过了差不多一分钟，但丁也咆哮着高潮了，接着他用双手支撑着自己伏在尼禄身上。脖子上的桎梏消失了，尼禄终于可以伸展开来，稍微翻身将受伤的脸颊从床垫上挪开。

“操。”他小声说。

但丁似乎很乐意就那么无限期地趴在他身上，所以过了好几分钟，尼禄轻轻用手肘推了推他把他叫醒，让他起来。当但丁去浴室清洗的时候尼禄只是整个人爬到了床上，就那样趴着。他现在很累，但也心满意足。这正是他的身体所渴望的。

不过现在他的身体又开始渴望其他东西了。“嘿，”当但丁从浴室回来开始穿衣服时，他说，“要不要给我弄点吃的？”

“哼。”但丁在尼禄脑袋旁边坐下，手指轻柔抚过他的发丝。“什么活都得我来干，是吧？”

尼禄往脸上的伤口模糊一指，“我不介意自己去，但你想我顶着这张脸走进汉堡店吗。”

“绝对不行。”但丁俯身吻了吻尼禄的后脑勺。“十五分钟后回来。”

“谢谢。”一想到很快就能吃到食物，尼禄的肚子就咕咕作响。

但丁给尼禄扔了几件内衣，又拉了条被子给他盖上，穿戴整齐。吧台后面保险柜里的钱原来在尼禄的旅行包里，尼禄看到也算是松了口气。

然而走到门口，但丁停了下来，望着外面的停车场。良久，他说：“嘿，孩子。同那个恶魔战斗的时候，你有没有注意到什么不寻常的东西？”

“除了它往我身上扔了堵墙？没有吧，怎么了？”

“不知道。”但丁打量着下四周，走到屋外抬头看了看楼顶，又看了看周围的树木。“我总感觉附近还有一只恶魔。不过我也不太确定。”

“它最好乖乖呆在外面，”尼禄说，他感觉太舒服了，提不起什么兴趣来。“我现在没心情听你胡扯。”然后他有点茫然地问道，“你不是一直都能感知附近有没有恶魔的吗？”

“太弱的就不一定了，强大的就一直可以，那些小鱼小虾有时会隐没在背景里。”回到房间，但丁靠在汽车旅馆梳妆台上的绯红女皇拿起来，把它迁到了床边。“如果外面真的还有一只的话，我不知道该不该把你一个人留在这里。”

尼禄只得闭上双眼。“我真的快饿死了，还有不用问，不，我不想吃披萨。我没事的，我只是累了，又不是废了。去吧。”

但丁犹豫了，他不太情愿，但最终还是说，“……好吧。”他拿起钥匙，反锁了汽车旅馆的房门。

尼禄本来应该很容易就睡着的，但当他即将进入梦乡的时候，一声微弱的低语掠过他的脑海。他背后一凉，立马就惊醒了。“操，”他说，翻了个身，这样他就能看着梳妆台，还有搁在电视柜旁边的那把白炳剑，那里摆满了但丁的其他魔具。“我才不管，让我静静吧。”

然而他知道那冰冷的耳语是对的。只要拿起阎魔刀一小会儿，他就能在几秒之内痊愈，而不必花上好几个小时。光是没带上阎魔刀去干掉那个恶魔他就已经让自己跌脚绊手的了，而现在他又让伤口以正常速度愈合，继续给自己添麻烦。

花不了多久的，等他好起来了他就能再把那玩意放回去。

“不，”尼禄说，更多是在自言自语。那耳语没有再响起。

* * *

半夜时分尼禄突然醒了，一只手环在他的喉咙上，身上也压着另一个人的体重。他本想在睡着时翻个身，可但丁的一条腿抵在他两腿之间制住了他的屁股，另一只胳膊也压着他的胸口。喉咙上的力量虽没有紧到让人窒息，却也带着不容抵抗的力道。

他习惯性做出了反应，抬起下巴，迫使肌肉放松。 _我不具威胁性_ 。然而，焦虑在身体里蔓延……但如果此刻他恐慌起来，情况就会变得很危险。

“但丁。”他耳语道。

喉咙上的压制放轻了，但丁用鼻尖抚弄着他的脸颊。尼禄转过头接下了这个睡意朦胧的吻，他再次试图挪动，这次但丁松开了他。过了一小会，这个吻重回沉寂，但丁又睡过去了。尼禄翻了个身，俯卧对他来说更舒服些，也再次陷入沉睡。

当他再次醒来时，光线隔着窗帘透进来。后背和肩膀上被撕碎和割裂的伤口重回完整，几乎没有疼痛感，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，只感觉到浅浅的一道抓痕，像是被哪只臭脾气的猫挠了一样。

尼禄饿得要命，但还是轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，以免吵醒但丁。他穿上裤子，趁着恋人还在睡觉，坐在地板上打开清洁箱开始收拾绯红皇后。但丁不知道什么时候帮他擦掉了上面的恶魔血以及大部分推进剂燃烧后留下的痕迹，但也没有细心到给这把剑来个全面清洁。这倒没什么——但丁不一定搞得定，尼禄也不介意花点时间和自己的武器多相处一会儿。

或许因为尼禄拆卸剑的机械装置时发出的声响，又或许是他用来清洗剑的溶剂和油的气味，总之半小时后但丁就开始来回翻身了。“早上好。”尼禄说。

“唔……”但丁叹了口气，“几点了？”他听上去还迷迷糊糊的。

“八点刚过。”尼禄将组好的齿轮装入剑身，又拨弄了几下调整齿轮的杠杆，“如果你准备去吃早饭的话，我大概还需要十分钟。你要是不想吃，那一会我出门就不等你了，我快饿死了。”

他这会儿正背对着床，能清楚听到但丁在往床边挪，所以当一只手搭上他的肩膀时，男孩对此反应平平。“已经好多了，”但丁说道，“转过来。”

尼禄乖乖给男人看了自己脸上的抓痕。“我想我大概又像个人样了。”

但丁扶着他的下巴把他的脑袋来回转了转，这才说道：“是的，我同意。”

“我倒是想了一下，”一边说着，尼禄一边开始重新组装他的剑，“如果像你说的那样，当时还有第二只恶魔在场呢？它一定观看了战斗全程。”

“是的。”

“会是什么样的恶魔呢?”

但丁站起来，开始穿衣服。“谁知道呢，”他略显倦怠，“可能是任何东西。一枚卵，一只奴隶，一条宠物。也可能和那大家伙没什么关系，只是路过那儿，注意到两个强大的恶魔正在互相残杀，就停下来看了个热闹。”

“得了吧，说得好像我会信一样。”

“我也不信。”但丁说道。他沉默了一会儿，穿上裤子。“所以，啊……如果你不介意我这么问的话……你是怎么伤成这样的？”

这问题背后意思简直太好懂了。“我想你应该已经知道了。”他在换挡装置上挤了点润滑油，然后转了几下齿轮，让润滑油匀开。

“但你还是成功把它杀了。”

“没错。”尼禄肯定道，“事实证明，在一场危险的决斗中失去意识有时候并不会致命。”他笑了笑，不是因为这话好笑，而是因为他根本没有别的选项可以选。

但丁用手指反复梳理他的头发，直到尼禄低头躲开。“我真希望你能找个人聊聊这事。”

“好哇。”尼禄说，“我已经可以想象那时候的对话了。 _日安！我是一只恶魔，我需要一点心理辅导_ 。”一想到自己之前的崩溃，一股不稳定的情绪涌上他的喉咙，为了掩饰这点，他在语气里掺杂了一丝愤怒，“就算他们不会为了人类的安全起见决定杀了我，也会把我送去监狱的。”

但丁叹了口气，决定改变话题：“好吧，好吧。我得给蕾蒂打个电话，你没意见吧？”

他有没有 _意见_ ？说得好像他有意见你就不打了似的。“打电话干嘛？”

“要钱。墙上的洞可不会自己补上。”

尼禄朝打开的旅行包里瞄了一眼。他不知道他们有多少现金，但不论如何，这些钱大概是不够重建屋子的，尤其最近都只有但丁在接委托。该死的，他没得选了。“好吧。”他不太情愿地答应了。

电话在电视机对面的梳妆台上，但丁不得不挪开一堆魔具才能够到它。他把阎魔刀放在地板上，就倚着梳妆台旁的墙角。尼禄别过头，他甚至不想去看那件武器。

但丁拨了号。“嘿，”他说，“是我。我需要你帮个忙。不，是钱上面的忙。哈，不是的，昨天有只恶魔砸了事务所。没错，我知道。”他停顿了一下，接着哼了一声，“不，是尼禄。回家的时候看的那一幕确实挺有趣的。”

听到自己的名字，尼禄皱起了眉头，抽出了剑的点火塞，检查引线尖端是否干净。

“我们大约两小时后到，你能来见我们一面吗？是的，当然。没有问题。不。 _没有_ ，我也没打算让你去。”但丁转身看着尼禄，“又不是他请那玩意来砸掉那堵墙的。没错，它砸了了一面墙。是的，我知道。好了，这个我们以后再谈。尼禄和我正要去吃早饭。对，对对对。好，没错。待会见。”

“所以……怎么了？”等但丁挂断电话后，尼禄问道，“她认为我应该能在那玩意毁掉事务所之前阻止它？”

“不，她是开玩笑的。”但丁从地板上拎起外套抖了抖，“这话一点都不好笑，我也不想听到她说给你听。”

他犹豫了一下，朝男孩探出手指。尼禄转过头吻了它们，指尖擦过他的脸颊。“你 **看** 起来好多了，”但丁说，“但是你 **感觉** 怎么样？”

尼禄把盖板装回绯红女皇身上，拧紧了螺丝。“只是饿了。”他说。

“穿衣服，我们去吃早餐。”

当他们到达事务所的时候，蕾蒂已经在那儿了，正盯着残骸看。“我的天。”她嘀咕着，但丁把车停在了屋子前面的马路边。

但丁下车走过去吻了下她的脸颊。“我看到它第一眼的时候也是这么说的。”

光是看着他们——两个人气氛融洽地站在一块儿，女人的腹部因怀孕而隆起——尼禄已经很难控制住自己不爆炸了。他不情愿地下了车，仍待在挡泥板那儿，努力不让愤怒显露出来。“那是个大家伙。”他说着，朝仍躺在街上的恶魔尸块挥了挥手。尸体正在崩裂，不少碎片被路过的汽车碾成了碎屑，但仍有大量残余在街道上散落成长长的一条。

蕾蒂冲他温和地笑笑，话却是朝着但丁说的。“我完全不知道这得花多少钱，”她说，“这屋子看起来已经有结构性损伤了。”

“反正也不是第一次了。”

“我给罗伯打过电话了，”女人告诉他，“他明天会过来。”接着她的目光又回到尼禄身上，“你跟尼禄谈过这件事了吗？”

但丁也转头看着尼禄。“跟他谈什么？”

“这也是他的钱。”

“什么意思？”尼禄问，但但丁在短暂的思考过后也点了头。

年长猎魔人示意尼禄靠近些，尼禄只好走过去，他这才说道：“你也有发言权。”

“关于什么的？”

“通常在这种情况下，”蕾蒂说，“我帮他修房子，他就会欠我两万美元，之后再做各种荒唐的委托来还钱。无妨我们可以再来一次，但这意味着你也会成为欠债的那个，所以在继续之前，你得确定自己对这事儿没意见。”

“你要是觉得这样不妥当，”但丁安慰他，“我们也可以想别的办法。”

这个突然的决定——以及他竟然真的被拉出来做决定的这个事实——完全打了他一个措手不及。尼禄不知道说什么好：“为什么问我？”

“因为你不是员工，”蕾蒂解释道。她挪了一下身体重心，一只手撑在腰上，“这也是你的钱。”

尼禄已经好几个月没有收入了。长久以来蕾蒂帮但丁介绍了相当多的工作，她应该已经注意到了。“我现在就是个吃白饭的，”他说，“没有决定权。”

“暂时的。”这话但丁说了至少一千遍。

“从二月‘ _暂时_ ’到现在。”

“你到底在说什么？”蕾蒂问道。也许她 _不_ 知道，尽管尼禄不确定她要怎样才能忽视掉自己这么长时间的缺席的。

“只是尼禄在犯傻罢了。”但丁说，“不如你先告诉我要花多少钱，我们再决定要怎么办。”

蕾蒂给了尼禄一道探寻的目光，很明显正在思考。该死，就算她之前是真的不知道，现在也知道了。“行吧。”她妥协道，“星期二的时候打给我。罗伯那时候应该就估好价了。你们两个是怎么回事？”

“没什么好担心的。”但丁说。

这敷衍恐怕不太到位，看蕾蒂咬起嘴唇样子就知道她很不满意。但好在她也没有揪着不放。“星期二，”她说，“我会让罗伯准备一些防水布什么的，以防下雨。”

“谢了。”但丁换了话题，“顺便，你看起来挺不错的。最近怎么样？”

“我的背快疼死了。”蕾蒂听上去相当恼火，从她试图缓解重压的站姿，到扶着后腰的古怪手势，尼禄相信了这句话，“我整晚都没睡，就因为你的 _小恶魔_ 一直在踢我的肾。”

但丁笑了：“这小恶魔可是你的主意。现在抱怨有点太晚了。”蕾蒂便让他把手放在自己肚子上感受胎动，尼禄不得不转身走开才没尖叫出声。

有人——尼禄猜是警察——在拉黄色警戒线时在墙上留下了一个缺口。他没进里面看，房子现在可能极度不稳定，仅靠着从外往里瞥的一眼，除了那个恶魔前一天搞的破坏，并没有什么缺失或是不对劲的地方。在他身后，蕾蒂和但丁不知道在笑什么，尼禄没注意听，他不得不提醒自己但丁已经好几个月没有和她睡过了。他们是朋友，一起孕育了一个孩子的朋友。

“尼禄，”蕾蒂叫道，尼禄转过身，想看看她到底想干嘛，“但丁说这恶魔弄丢了你的外套？”

尼禄勉强向他们走近了几步，但他实在不想这两人共享空间。“与其说被它弄丢，不如说被扯得破破烂烂的了。”

“我们再给你弄一件如何？”蕾蒂问他。

这是什么意思，蕾蒂打算带他去购物吗？尼禄拉下卫衣的右袖，把手藏进牛仔裤的前兜。“我可以一会儿再去买。”他推辞。

但丁摇了摇头：“不，一会儿我们就破产了，走吧。”

“除非你不想要。”蕾蒂说。

尼禄当然想要一件新外套。他已经开始想念原来那件了：压在他肩头的重量，将他与空气隔绝开，遮盖他的身体以避开别人窥探的目光。“我一会儿再去买。”他重复了一遍。

“来吧，”蕾蒂说。“别担心，我会买单的，也不用你还钱。”

但丁犀利地瞪了她一眼：“什么？”

“他不穿外套的样子看起来很奇怪。”蕾蒂这样解释。

“你从来没给 _我_ 买过新外套！”

“那是因为你是个混蛋，”蕾蒂说，“尼禄可是个甜心。”

什么鬼。“条件是什么？”尼禄质疑道。

“没条件，只是得委屈你坐后座，我的背实在太疼了。”

“你 _从来没有_ 给我买过衣服。”但丁重复道。

“我以后也不打算给你买。”蕾蒂说。

“你知道我有多少件外套都毁在你介绍的那些工作里了吗？”

“如果你能谨慎点，这个数字本可以是零。”

啊，该死的。尼禄并不想让蕾蒂帮他什么忙，但他 _确实_ 想要一件外套，他相信但丁的话，他们很快就会破产。这有点糟糕。无论从字面上还是道德上，他都不想欠蕾蒂的人情，可没有外套让他非常不舒服，而他另一件外套太厚了，没法在夏天穿。

不过她确实欠他个人情。也许他可以当作她在补偿给自己介绍的最后一份工作造成的痛苦。“好吧，”尼禄说，“只要这之后你别说我欠你什么就行。”

蕾蒂微笑着示意他过来。“让但丁开车，”她说，“核桃街那儿有一家很不错的裁缝店，他知道在哪。”

但丁下巴都快掉下来了：“你要给他 _量身_ 定制一件外套？”

“别再抱怨了，”蕾蒂对他说。“听起来跟一条小狗似的。快点上车。”

但丁一脸遭到背叛的表情几乎让尼禄笑了起来。他其实不想笑，只想怨念蕾蒂不请自来的帮助。“不过是一件夹克而已。”男孩一边说着，一边跳上敞篷车的后座。

“臭小子，”但丁说，“你一点概念都没有。”他上车打着了火，然后转过头去看蕾蒂，对方正努力把自己用更舒服的姿势塞进座椅里。“这是什么孕妇专有情况，对吧？你现在满脑子都是荷尔蒙之类的东西，而尼禄看起来很可爱，激发了你的母爱。”

“可以这么说，”蕾蒂愉快地同意了，“说不定还真是，这是唯一可能的解释了。”

“如果你们要斗嘴，”尼禄说，“算了吧，我可以改天再去买。”

“不，”蕾蒂说，“我们这就出发，但丁会闭嘴的，别再抱怨了。”

但丁给车挂上了挡。“我没有抱怨，”他说着，语气变得不满，“我只是嫉妒。”

“等尼禄量完尺寸，我们再吃个午饭，”蕾蒂说，“别担心，也是我买单。”说着她就把但丁的手按在方向盘上。

尼禄在后座上侧身坐着看向车外。今天天气很好，天空晴朗，不太热，汽车加速时清风刮过耳际的感觉也不错。他还从来没穿过定制的衣服，说不定很不一样。也许这是他应得的，蕾蒂的确还欠他人情。

种种建筑物在他眼前掠过，他一直看着天际线，但除了但丁和自己，他没有看到任何恶魔的身影。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

但丁断定半条街外有恶魔在跟踪自己，现在它就躲在右侧那些庄严的维多利亚时代建筑旁的小巷里。两周了，那东西时隐时现，但那不是幻觉。现在是它离他最近的一次。

他思考了一下，如果直接过去和它对峙，它很可能会提前感知他的到来。它应该不会站在那儿等着他，这种恶魔甚至可能在他三两步跨过侧院去找它之前就直接逃走。目前最好的方法就是假装没注意到，然后该做什么做什么。这种弱小的恶魔大多数时候只能指望自己被更强大的存在所无视，因为事实往往如此。

夕阳西下，慢慢躲到了对面那些屋子的后面。天气正好，人们纷纷走到街上散步。旁边就是高档街区，每栋楼都挨得很近，光线并不充足，街上种的枫树早已过了百岁高龄。但丁记得这里原本十分破败，但随着大量的资金涌入，这些建筑又重新焕发了光彩。人们三三两两或是独自在街上溜达，享受着自己的傍晚。这些人是差不多的类型——年轻人，不外乎就是艺术家、大学生、神学家、马克思主义者之类的——都不会对一个带着剑的人大惊小怪。

对面走来一个牵着狗的女人，那狗一看到他就像疯了一样。但丁挤出一个微笑，敷衍了她的道歉。

“对不起，”她把狗绳收得更紧，那狗却不管不顾地站起来，被项圈勒得难受也要疯狂地叫。“我也不知道它怎么了，对不起。”她尴尬地笑笑，轻声斥责那只动物。

“别在意。”但丁绕过他们继续向前走。那狗吠却跟了他半条街。

走到下一条街，过了马路，他的余光看到对面小巷有东西。

对面的人行道上没有人，只有另一条狗在冲他狂吠。但丁开始思考跟踪自己的恶魔究竟是什么品种，有点线索总比光知道它的存在强。可惜他毫无头绪，那东西不断出现又消失，就好像摇曳的烛光一样，轻柔地撩拨他的意识。

黄昏降临的时候，但丁已经走出了那片好地段，那附近的小巷很方便跟踪他的恶魔藏身。他走到隔壁的那后工业化的废墟中，那里有许多拦着铁丝围墙的空地，甚至延伸到远处的铁轨附近。视线没有一丝阻碍，几乎一览无遗。已经感觉不到那只恶魔，但丁估计它已经被甩掉了。

他的目的地就是那栋错层建筑，它的位置很靠后，就在整条街的边缘，旁边还有片长满枯黄野草的空地。建筑物旁边的不少街灯已经坏了，附近的墙上也满是涂鸦。

一走近，他就察觉到了恶魔的存在，肯定不止一只。

还没走过去，门就打开了，一个人类身影出现在了门口，身上没有被魔力污染过的痕迹。“你来迟了。”他张嘴说道。

“是啊。”人类身后的区域几乎一片漆黑，只有一点昏暗的紫光从远处一间屋子里泄漏出来。远处街角的黄色灯光给但丁提供了足够的光线。“你现在该让我进去了，对吧？”

人类男性顺从地让到一边，可但丁只走到门口，开始观察他。那双黑眼睛有点涣散，下颌和喉咙那儿有淤青，被扯破的衣服上还留着麝香味。这味道让但丁有点不好受。为了以防万一，但丁捉住对方的两只手腕，将那双手定在那人头顶的门框上。男人没有反抗，还完全放松了身体，抬起脸，嘴唇微微张开。

但丁松开了他。“你在这儿多久了？”

“拉里斯来了之后。”

“是多久之前？”

那人奇怪地看了他一眼，却还是老老实实回答了面前的恶魔。“五月十六。”

“还有其他人类在里面吗？”

又被奇怪的眼神看了一眼。“我们所有人都在。”

“好吧，”但丁换了个问法。“几个人？”

“四个，”男人回答。“包括我。”

“那有几只恶魔？”

“六个，包括你。”

很好。“听我说，”但丁用会弄疼男人的力道掐住他的脸颊，他的手指掐在了那黑色的淤痕上。人类的眼睛变得迷茫，似乎失去了神志。“我想让你穿过这条街，去这栋建筑的另一边。待在那儿，我会去接你。”

“是，主人。”那精神恍惚的人类回答。

但丁一点都不温柔地把他推出门去，又等了一会儿，看他穿过这条街才关上门，走进去准备收拾几只恶魔。

第一个房间是破旧的临街店铺，柜台下面有几个玻璃都碎了的橱柜。前面本该有扇将临街店铺和后面建筑隔开的门，已经不知所踪；昏暗的紫光就是从后面泄露出来的。短短的走廊边有几个大小不一的空房间，旁边还有一个楼梯。路过的时候，但丁感觉到楼上有至少一只恶魔。

建筑物的后面有一段长长的空间，前后大概有一百英尺的距离，这里满是血腥味。中后方的墙上有个裂隙，昏暗的紫光就来自那里；突如其来的恶心让但丁确定，那裂隙连通着魔界。裂隙附近的地上排列着几根即将燃尽的蜡烛，火焰发蓝。这些蓝光和裂隙本身就是这里为数不多的光源。四个相当强壮的恶魔就在裂隙附近。两个人类形态的恶魔抓着一个被迫跪在地上却还在挣扎的身影，他们的旁边都是蜡烛；第三只恶魔就保持着原来的形态；第四只恶魔一动不动地倒在地上。门边的但丁看不出究竟发生了什么，空气中都是人血的味道，那两个人形恶魔正在发出刺耳的吟唱。

没变成人形的恶魔转身看向走进来的但丁。“你来晚了。”它口齿不清，看来那动物形态的口鼻并不适合发音。

“我可不知道跟你们有什么约会，”但丁走近他们。单手捂住嘴；墙上那裂隙里透出的 _邪恶_ 魔力令他胃部翻搅，让他觉得自己仿佛快吐了。四周查看了一会儿，又检查了几个角落，确定除了跪在地上的那个以外，这里没有其他人类。但丁抽出黑檀木和白象牙给了按住人类的那两只人形恶魔各来一枪，两发子弹穿过它们的头颅，那刺耳的低吟终于停下来了。收起枪，他把叛逆拔出来，走向那只说过话的恶魔。

它怒吼着向他奔来，两只爪子变成紫红色，突然挥舞起一把透明的镰刀，但丁只能通过它周身的魔力来看清它的形态。它用镰刀柄顶开了但丁的第一击和下一击，又迫使叛逆的剑尖歪了出去，随即将镰刀挥向但丁的颈部。恶魔猎人来不及躲，只得微微转动让肩膀承受这一击。镰刀扎进他的锁骨和肩胛骨之间，同时他双手使劲将叛逆向上挥舞。这样的动作让他受伤的部位疼得要命，骨头和镰刀摩擦在一起，但好在没有妨碍他的动作。叛逆剑尖的凹口扎进恶魔的上腹，这一击的力量让它双脚离地，狠狠地撞到了天花板上。

一只被但丁射穿脑袋的恶魔变了形，又站了起来，他先一枪射腿减慢它的速度，然后斩下了它的脑袋。另一只正要跳到他面前，趁这个空档，他拔出肩膀上的镰刀，直直扔它脸上，又顺势砍下它的头。说真的，太轻松了。

第一只挨揍的恶魔落回地上，正打算站了起来，可但丁没给他机会，直接一剑刺进它的背后。他的剑向心脏左侧偏了点，这只恶魔现在还不能死。它尖叫着被叛逆钉在地上，不断扭动着。“这里是怎么回事？”但丁一边问一边活动肩膀，感受一下疼痛程度。镰刀尖扎得很深，估计伤到了肺。身体表面的刺伤已经愈合了，那点疼痛不值一提。环顾四周，他看到房间里那第四只恶魔，它维持着人形，依旧一动不动地待在地上，身体被黑色的锁链绑住了。

“告诉我！”被刺穿的恶魔口齿不清地吼道， “你他妈这是干什么？”当但丁扭转叛逆，刀刃撕裂它的肋骨时，它大声喊叫着。恶魔血的浓烈臭味现在已经盖过了人类的血腥味。

“我才是那个有资格提问题的，不是你。”但丁用一种好商量的语气问道，“你想干什么？”

那个之前被恶魔摁住的人仍然跪在那儿，跪在一个材料齐全，已然处在半激活状态法阵的正中心。这女人的双手被绑在背后，被撕成条状的衬衫挂在身上，她的下巴下方有一条深深的割伤，鲜血从那儿滴落，滴满了脖子、肩膀和胸口。在较大的那个法阵里有一个小一点的用如尼文①标记的圆圈，里面全是血。女人张着嘴，喘息声被拉得长且刺耳，尚还不能确定是因为受伤还是因为那条裂隙使她感到不适。

但丁稍稍拎起叛逆，又将猛插了下去，尖端大约有九英寸都深深地嵌入地板。被捅穿的恶魔再次痛嚎起来，指甲在地板上留下抓痕。“你之前想做什么？”但丁重复了一遍问题。

“帮你开传送门啊！”魔鬼哭叫起来，“不然你以为我们在干什么！”

有意思。丢下被钉在原地的恶魔，但丁走进那个开门用的环状法阵，捡起一根蜡烛闻了闻，又用靴子擦了擦用磷粉画出来的线。“说清楚点，你以为我是谁？”他问。

他碰了下那女人的下巴，她抬头看着他，眼睛里充满着痛苦和仇恨，但丝毫没有打开前门的那个男人眼里那种迷糊的呆滞。

恶魔痛苦地挣扎着，努力用那具被大剑重伤后残破不堪的身体继续呼吸。“你……看起来像他。”它嘶声道，跟着发出了一声含糊不清的刺耳气音。

但丁脱下外套披在女人裸露的肩膀上，帮着她站了起来，好离开那个法阵。路上，他顺脚踢翻了一根蜡烛，剩下那些蜡烛的火焰在瞬间变回了普通的暖黄色，接着全部熄灭了。 “像谁？”他问，恶魔没有回答，他让那个女人重新坐下，走过去猛拧了一下叛逆，“你以为我是谁？”

“但丁！”恶魔尖声叫道，“我以为你是但丁！”

什么 _鬼_ 。但丁一脚踩在恶魔背上。“是谁告诉你我要来的？”他问道，“又是谁告诉你我需要一个传送门？”

“瑟格特说的。你干嘛……你干嘛要问我这个？”

“瑟格特是谁？”但丁问他。

被刺穿的恶魔没再回答他，即使但丁狠狠地踢了它的后背一脚，并再次拧转叛逆把伤口扯得更大。它只是痛苦地大叫着，显然不愿意再告诉他任何事。但丁用白象牙抵上它的后脑，几枪就将恶魔的脑子射成了糊糊。

现在这栋楼里只剩下一只恶魔了，被绑在地板上的那只。打斗开始时，原先躲在二楼前面房间的恶魔一定已经逃走了。这很烦人，可现在也没什么但丁能做的了。被铐着的恶魔仍然没有动弹，看起来似乎意识不清，于是但丁去另一边给那女人松绑。

“你是谁？”女人轻声问道。刚一被松开，她就抬手捂住喉咙上的伤口，一边裹紧了身上所剩不多的布料。

“反正不是这些恶魔以为的那个人。”但丁这么说道。他将自己的外套重新给女人披上，对方立刻把自己捂了个严实，“你叫什么名字？”

“萨曼莎·格里尔。”

“你感觉自己能走路吗？”

她试了一下，尽管在起身时需要但丁扶她，但很快还是站稳了脚跟。“我觉得我没事了。”她说，“楼上还有两个人。”

“待在这儿，”但丁告诉她，“我很快就回来。”

但丁心里其实更希望楼上的两个人类已经死了，恶魔在逃跑之前杀了他们，可惜事实并非如此。他们都还活着，空荡荡的房间里，一个中年男子躺在光秃秃的木地板上，还有一个十几岁的男孩跪在地上。他们的衣服都被扯烂了，看上去脏兮兮的，碎布下的皮肤因为淤青有些发暗。相同的恶魔气息弥漫着整个房间。当他走进去的时候，两个人类都无精打采地看了过来，男孩舔了舔受伤的嘴角。

妈的。但丁的胃抽搐了一下，而且不是因为楼下的裂隙。“站起来。”他对两人说道，他们立刻爬了起来。他认出了先前在照片上见过的那个少年。是丹尼尔·贝克，“跟我来。”

但丁将这几个人带到大楼外面，准备送到街对面去。女人不得不坐下来。她看上去不像有生命危险，又再三向他保证自己会没事的，可但丁觉得她可能还是应该去一趟急诊室。他又检查了一下那个中年男人和少年，想看看他们 _肉体上_ 是否受了伤，好在没有。

不带一点质疑，他们把姓名和地址告诉了他。这个少年确实就是丹尼尔·贝克。

“你们跟我来，”但丁对这三个中了咒的人类说，一边背上了叛逆，弯腰抱起那个女人。他的肩膀上的伤已经愈合了，而她又很轻，“给你们的家人打电话，让他们过来接你们。”他们立刻就同意了，但丁朝着维多利亚社区走去，他们紧紧地跟在他身后。他准备在那儿找人借个电话，再回这房子里解决最后那只恶魔。它还被捆在地上，哪里也去不了。

那个被他抱着的女人蜷缩在他的胸前，仍然紧紧地裹着他的外套。“谢谢你。”她说。

“不用谢。”他答道。

* * *

但丁把这群恶魔受害者们留在了一对年轻夫妇的家里，夫妇两人在看到家门口这么一群人时吓得不轻，但他们仍然非常愿意提供力所能及的帮助。他在那待了足够长的一段时间，确保给那女人叫了救护车，两个男人的家人也已经在赶来的路上了。当但丁给贝克太太打去电话时，她当即就在电话里哭了起来，说自己二十分钟后就会到。很好。

当但丁回到那幢废弃的建筑时，先前逃走的恶魔还没有回来，他只好去对付被铐在地上的那只。它一直没动过，但丁将它翻了个身好能在紫红色的光线下看清它的样子，它还是没动。这是一只人形恶魔，看起来是个大概二十多岁的年轻人，下身着牛仔裤，上身是一件敞开的法兰绒衬衫，打底是一件普通的汗衫。它的双手被绑在身后，腿则被锁链捆在一起，身上还缠着更多的黑色锁链，这使它动弹不得。

恶魔暂时还没有意识，但丁估计它很快就能醒过来：这只恶魔很可能是其他恶魔计划拿来献祭的祭品，为打开传送门提供动力，考虑到这一点，它们会需要它保持清醒。但丁测试了一下捆着它的锁链，尝试在末端找了一环来破坏，但即使用上了他所有的力量来破坏金属结构，也只是稍稍弄弯了一点。这玩意肯定能锁住它。

在等待恶魔醒来的这段时间里，但丁走到裂隙前检查了一下。它的外形就像墙壁上一条垂直的裂缝，形状不规则，边缘参差不齐，最宽的地方大概有三英寸宽，纵长差不多有六英尺。但丁一靠近它，胆汁几乎要从他喉咙里涌出来，他庆幸自己还没吃晚饭。即使是未完成状态，这也是一条两个世界之间充满魔力的链接，一条直接从人界通往魔界的通道，没有走廊或是交错面作为过渡。

缺口很大，足以让人窥见后面的东西。里面是一个巨大的空间，像一个洞穴，地板和墙壁都是用活体组织建造的。但丁走到另一边换了个视角，看到一团 _东西_ 被薄膜一般的丝线黏在墙上。粗大的黑色锁链——类似于捆着那只恶魔的那种——扣着嵌在墙壁里的黑色圆环，穿过了那团东西，似乎把它束缚住了。这团东西是一块红色的光滑肉体，活生生地鼓动着，不像是一颗跳动的心脏，而像是随着心脏的每一次跳动而充血的东西。。粗厚的紫色血管从里面蜿蜒而出，末端消失在潮湿的地板里，它们也同样鼓动着。整个场景都笼罩着一层朦胧感，就像是隔着上升的热气流，画面沐浴在紫光之中，飘忽不定。

“那绝对是魔界啊。”但丁说，虽然之前他就已经确定了这点。他又往前走了几步，想仔细看看裂隙后面的洞穴，但除了那些什么都看不见。只有更多的墙壁，还有些像是骨头的白色阴影深嵌在墙壁的一侧。如果这个空间有出口，那也是在视野之外的角度。没什么其它有意思的东西了。

身后锁链的咔嗒声提醒他：躺在地上的那只恶魔醒过来了。但丁远离裂隙回去查看那只恶魔，恶心的感觉有所缓解。恶魔已经醒了，正在检查身上的束缚，当发现他接近时，它抬头投来了警惕的目光。

“拉里斯在哪儿？”它问道。

“别操心拉里斯了，”但丁说，“你应该操心操心我。”

恶魔环顾四周，当它看见地板上那些瘫软着的庞然大物时皱起了眉头。“是你杀了他们，对不对？”它确认道。

“我不喜欢他们盯着我看的样子。”但丁说。

“你要是杀了他们，就没必要杀我了。”

“确实，但也许我还是会杀了你，为了好玩。”

被捆着的恶魔脚边地上有一把刀，但丁之前都没注意到。他捡了起来。刀身没什么装饰，普通的黑色刀刃和刀柄，可能是用骨头做的，但握在手中时他却能感受到魔力的温度。看见刀的时候，恶魔蠕动了一下。“你，你没必要这么做，”它说，“如果你已经杀了拉里斯，就不用杀我了。”

但丁蹲在它旁边，将刀翻了个面。“我必须和你说实话，”他说，“我其实不知道为什么拉里斯要帮我开这个传送门。我这辈子都没听过瑟格特这个名字。”

恶魔睁大了双眼。“哦……”它嗫嚅道。

“我得知道这里都发生了些什么。要么你告诉我，要么我拿你来献祭好能打开这个传送门，希望另一头有什么线索给我。”

“你就是但丁，对吗？”魔鬼晃晃悠悠地笑了起来，“我就知道你会杀了他们。我告诉他们说，但丁会他妈杀了你们这帮白痴的。但他们不听我的！”

“行吧，那就拿你献祭。”但丁说。

“不，不不！”在但丁站起身之前恶魔连声道，“我会告诉你的！我都说。除了，咳……”它清了清嗓子，“我……真的不知道。”但丁把刀抵在它喉咙上，它惊叫起来。“我只是听见他们的谈话内容罢了！就这样！我跟他们不是一伙的！”说着它又露出一个提心吊胆的笑容，“我从不乱凑热闹，也不会碍你的事！你没必要杀我！”

“你不会碍我的事。”但丁质问道，“他妈的这话是什么意思？”未等恶魔回答，他又自己补上了，“你住在这。你也知道我在这，所以你低调行事。是不是这样？”

“你能怪我吗?”

但丁确实不能怪它。反正这也不重要。“所以你都听到他们说什么了？”

恶魔在锁链中挪动了一下，再次尝试着挣脱。但它被紧紧捆住了，黑色的金属包裹着它的四肢和身体。它极有可能在变形的时候被金属环切成碎片，也就是说它现在是无路可逃的状态。这场景让但丁开始有了点反应。“他们是瑟格特的手下，”恶魔说，“或者该说‘曾经是’，我猜。他们奉他的命令为你打开这个传送门。我想着，搞什么鬼，要是但丁来了 _这里_ ，你们以为他会说声谢谢就走进去吗？他们似乎还真是这么想的，但我得告诉你，我知道他们被下套了。”

“这我已经知道了。”但丁说着，拎起那恶魔的衬衫将它拖进法阵之中，“拉里斯告诉我的也就那么多。看来我得穿过这道传送门才能知道到底怎么回事了。”

“不，不，不要！”它哀嚎起来，一边扭动着试图挣脱身上的锁链，“我什么也没做！我从不多管闲事！我甚至不吃人类，不管他们闻起来有多美味！”

“我不是在针对你。”但丁告诉它。魔鬼无助的挣扎让他兴奋起来，他甚至不确定这个事实是不是有点糟糕。他并不是真的打算割开它的喉咙拿去献祭，但仍然，他可以就这么杀了它，一只被捆得结结实实的恶魔让他有时间从容处理。如果他想的话，“我不得不假设瑟格特就在裂缝的另一边。我想知道它个什么东西，为什么它会对我感兴趣。你不过是我达到这个目的的媒介罢了。”他把恶魔扔到环形法阵的中心，把被他弄翻的蜡烛扶起来，然后检查起了法阵周围的符文，好拖延时间，掩饰他实际上无意完成这个仪式。

“哦，”魔鬼说，“瑟格特是蒙杜斯的手下。我还以为每个人都知道。”

“不是每个人。”法阵外的墙边有一个罐子。但丁把它捡起来打开，磷粉的恶臭立刻扑面而来。很好。他开始用靴尖刮擦法阵里的那些线，“我一般听不到什么好的八卦。”

“哦。”恶魔又嘟囔了一遍，一边扭动身子，以能侧过身来面对他，“瑟格特本来没什么了不起的，直到你流放了蒙杜斯，杀光了他的手下，尤其是格里芬。这就造成了一个权力真空。很多高等恶魔都想掺一脚。事实上，这就是我跑到这儿来的原因，好躲开这些破事。魔界一片混乱，没人有自知之明，每个人都在试着在食物链上给自己找一个新位置。瑟格特现在就在那堆东西的最顶端，等级上仅次于蒙杜斯。虽然他和一群试着扳倒他的高等恶魔领主们还有着冲突，但地位已经相当稳固了。等蒙杜斯恢复一些力量，就得靠瑟格特帮他开一条通往这个世界的通道。”

但丁放下磷粉罐，再次在恶魔身边蹲下。“这还是头一回听说，”他说道，虽然不知道这意味着什么，他知道自己不喜欢这些话。

“好了，我都如实相告了。”恶魔对他谄媚一笑，“现在你可以放我走了吧？”

“我确实 **可以** ，”说着，但丁伸手掐住了恶魔的脖子，“但我 **应该** 放你走吗？”

“应该！当然应该！”恶魔抬起下巴，考虑到但丁今晚在这里看到的那些骇人场面，这样干脆的投降是相当令人愉悦的，“我发誓绝对不会碍你的事！你不想我做的事我也一件都不会做！”

“你不会做任何可以引起我注意的事。”但丁纠正它。

“这是一回事，对吧？”恶魔又挣扎了一下，徒劳地。

但丁很想杀了它。它被捆缚得那么紧。他可以对它肆意妄为。他可以把它剖开，让内脏流淌得到处都是，像只生物课上的青蛙。他还可以打碎它的骨头，等伤口自己愈合，然后再来一遍。他也可以让这东西一直尖叫，直到竭力而死。这只恶魔 _无法阻止_ 以上任何一件他想做的事。

心里这些念头一定是反应在他脸上了，因为恶魔开始发抖。“求你了，”它小声恳求，“求你了，我真的什么也没做。”

“最近，”但丁开口，一边扼住了它的喉咙，不足以窒息的程度。他把身子压得很低，简直给它来个吻，因为他喜欢从对方的恐惧中散发出的气味，“你 _最近_ 什么都没做。”

“不，不止最近。”魔鬼坚持道，“我之前从没来过人界。来了之后也一直很乖，没有做 _任何_ 你会不喜欢的事。我很乖，我保证。我保证。”

他妈的。但丁真的相信了这些话。这是只恶魔，眼下的言行举止仅仅是因为害怕他，没有其他原因，但他也意识到这也 _可能_ 是个充分的动机。“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“布……布莱恩·佩恩。”

但丁捏着它的脖子把它的脑袋砸在地板上：“你的 _真_ 名。”

“伊苏坦。”它尖声道。

但丁厌恶地将它翻过来，检查锁链是如何绕在它身上的，之后他开始寻找黑色金属锁的钥匙。“你留在这里是因为地狱之门，是吗？因为这里比其他地方要舒服得多。”

恶魔发出一声紧张的咕哝。“嗯，算是吧……反正肯定不是因为这里对恶魔来说是 _最安全的_ 城市。”

“别忘了这个念头。”最后被但丁杀掉还跟他讲过话的那只恶魔腰上挂着一条链子，一些工具挂在上面。其中有两把钥匙，“因为要是我发现你溜出了城，我会找到你，再杀了你。”但丁回到被捆着的恶魔身边，对着它微笑道，“我绝对会很享受那个过程的。”

“我不会跑的！”那恶魔这会已经重新燃起了希望，“我就待在这里，安静地生活。不管人类是多么美味可口，我都不会对 _任何_ 一个下手。你永远也不会再听到我的动静了！”

但丁打开了铁链上的锁，又用力拽了一下链条，顺着这股力道恶魔被拉扯着翻滚了几圈。它的手腕被单独锁在背后，在打开这把锁之前，但丁量出了一截链子，把它横在地板上，接着拔出了黑檀木。

“你在干什么？”一边问他，恶魔一边滚爬着跪起身。但丁没有回答。他只是瞄准铁链，尽可能地往枪里注满魔力，然后开枪。他花了十几发子弹，用尽全力，才把链条打断了。

锁链断开的时候恶魔一直畏缩着，而当恶魔猎人最终捡起自己截下的这段的短链时，它试图向后躲。“这是干什么？”魔鬼问道。但丁对它笑了笑，它缩得更厉害了。

“一个保险罢了。”但丁解释道。他将短链绕在恶魔的脖子上，再用黑色金属锁锁住了它。有点紧，但但丁觉得没关系。他希望这家伙能永远感受到它，“如果你试图变形，你会扯开自己的喉咙，运气好的话还能把自己斩首。”

“不要！”它哭叫起来，“你不能这样对我！我甚至都没法自卫！”

第二把钥匙正好能打开铐着恶魔手腕的锁。但丁开了锁，它立刻就伸手摸了摸脖子上的新项圈。“我 _当然可以_ 这样对你。事实上，我已经这么做了。”

“求求你了，但丁。不要这样对我！”

但丁握紧了手中的叛逆。“你更情愿我现在就杀了你吗?”

恶魔手脚并用胡乱抓挠着后退了几步。“……不。”它说。

“那你应该说，谢谢你但丁，谢谢你饶了我的狗命。”

它畏缩了一下，花了好一会儿才琢磨明白了这些字，但还是按照指示说了。“谢谢你，但丁。”它平和地开口，“谢谢你饶了我的狗命。”

 _这就对了_ 。但丁对着它笑了笑，感觉自己现在相当兴奋。“接着说。谢谢你，但丁，谢谢你没有带我回家，拿我找乐子。”

恶魔乖乖重复了这句话，眼睛一直盯着地板。

“至少你不会像人类那样毫无自卫能力。”但丁说，“别唧唧歪歪的了，赶紧离开这里。”

这话不需要他说两遍。恶魔爬起身，像跑掉的速度堪比一颗子弹。在那之后，但丁调整了一下自己在对付这只恶魔时的兴奋情绪，重新走到裂隙那儿。

就在他拷问期间，一个苍白且没有眼睛的肉质恶魔肿块移动到了那块鼓动着的东西上。它在上面落了脚，将尾部用一种性意味浓重的方式钻进了那团东西里。那些被他杀死的恶魔都希望他去那里。他们嘴里的那个瑟格特则想让他看到并去了解这个。那看起来完全不像是但丁会想去的地方，但如果需求明确，他绝对是会去的。

但丁拔出白象牙，通过裂隙瞄准了那玩意，但在开枪前他犹豫了一下。他的第一个念头是要么射烂那坨肉，要么射烂那坨似乎正在在玩弄它的恶魔，那之后再看看会发生什么，但由于事情的开始他就是被未知的力量直接引来这里，这使得他不得不质疑以下自己的这股冲动。也许这正是那些恶魔希望他做的。但丁不想受什么未知力量的左右，来做任何事。

这里没有别的东西值得研究了，要堵住这条裂隙，白天会容易得多。但丁捡起了黑色金属链和剩下的那把锁，其它残余碎片被他留在原地。恶魔尸体的腐烂气味已经从离裂隙最远的尸体上散发出来了，而裂隙本身就 _令人作呕_ ，任何人都不会想主动靠近它。但丁既不担心伊苏坦也不担心从那只逃走的恶魔会再插手这件事。让它就这样待着直到天亮不会有什么问题。他把铁链绕成便于携带的长度，搭在肩上离开了这里。

* * *

那个女人的血熏透了他的大衣，这股血腥味伴着他回家。腥气中有一丝酸涩，很微弱，但又无比清晰。今晚但丁见了些特别恶心的东西，但闻着这股血腥味回家，他一路都能想到那些被他征服的恶魔，而这滋长了他的性兴奋。穿过市区的时候，他脑子里除了一进门就把那孩子按在墙上干之外什么都不剩了。他几乎能感觉到那孩子强健的躯体就在他怀里，那孩子的呻吟就在他耳边。

这种欲望强烈得让但丁迫使自己在DMC门前的台阶上停下脚步，脱掉外套，吸一口凉爽的空气，这样一来如果尼禄不在状态的话，他还能控制住自己。他太想太想操那个孩子了，前所未有地想要，而他现在离得那么近，都能感知到屋子里那只恶魔了。虽然尼禄通常都挺乐意接受的，但也不是次次如此，但丁得做好自行解决的准备。

但丁进屋的时候尼禄抬起头，放下了手里的书，“怎么样了？”

“就很怪。”但丁把夹克往衣帽架上一扔，甩开那股血腥味，然后把男孩打量了一番。尼禄斜倚在沙发上，穿着那条绵软的裤子和但丁的一件黑衬衫。他看着那么温顺，那么无害，皮囊之下却藏着一只如此强大的恶魔。“我不知道这么说你信不信，希望你别误会，孩子，我现在就想要你，想要得不可救药。”

“嗯哼。”尼禄本来是盘膝坐着读书的，可现在他却伸开了双腿，大腿张开，一只胳膊搭在了沙发靠背上。“有多不可救药？”

但丁穿过房间，把沉重的铁链放到办公桌上，取下他的枪，把叛逆挂到墙上。“我想到楼上，让你跪着。”

“在我听来还是有药可医的嘛。”

操，尼禄就像张请柬一样在他面前摊开，但丁不得不弯腰来调整一下裤子里的勃起。“那你的意思是同意，”但丁问道，“还是不同意？”尼禄的姿势在欢迎他，而但丁也希望能从那孩子口中得到肯定的答案。

“我的意思是，你亲我一下就知道了。”尼禄说。

对但丁来说，他们之间的距离已经够近了。他走到沙发边，起初只是俯身回应尼禄的索吻，但尼禄却抬起双手把他往下拉，不一会儿但丁也躺到了沙发上，整个人趴在尼禄的臂弯和两腿之间。男孩身上暖暖的，闻起来那么棒，又香又干净，嘴里有隐隐约约的甜味，大概是吃了曲奇饼之类的当晚餐吧。但丁的勃起抵着尼禄的胯部，无法自控地往前猛顶，仿佛他能隔着衣物操这个孩子一样。尼禄在但丁身下抬起大腿稍作抵抗，这让但丁第二次挺身的感觉更 _奇妙_ 了。

他想操尼禄，太想了，太想了。他想感受他们肌肤相贴，感受利爪划破他的后背，感受阴茎深深埋进着孩子温热的身体里。他想这个只为他而低头的恶魔臣服于他。他从这个吻中挣脱，嘴唇移到了这孩子的喉咙上，轻啃慢舔着，“我好想要你。”他呻吟着说。

“等等，”尼禄转过头，把喉咙迎向但丁的牙齿，但又说，“等等，但丁，等一下。”

“怎么了？”但丁想一口咬下去，竭尽全力才忍住只是继续轻轻啃咬。尼禄闻着那么香，摸着那么舒服。

“我们上楼吧。”

老天啊。但丁咬住尼禄脑袋旁边的沙发扶手，用他的硬挺摩擦着男孩的大腿，试图控制住体内早已炙热难耐的侵略冲动。一瞬间，他感受到爪子穿透衬衫刺痛了他的后背，他不得不把嘴里的皮革咬得更紧来强忍咆哮，保持自控。

“对不起。”尼禄说，双手一下子从但丁身上掉了下来，“对不起，我不是故意的。”

但丁花了整整一分钟才把牙齿从沙发扶手上拔出来，然后说：“没事的，孩子。我先上楼了，把前门锁好，好吗？”

“好。我马上就上楼。”

要不是尼禄承诺说很快就会来找他，但丁都不确定自己会不会在回卧室的路上就直接崩溃开始打手枪了。他用颤抖的双手脱下衬衫解开裤带，凉风拂过他的皮肤，尼禄在楼下，这让他稍微清醒了一些。他都想不起上一次因情欲而痴狂是什么时候的事了，他记得那也是因尼禄而起的，但他的思绪已经七零八落了，根本回忆不起什么来。

楼下传来咔哒声，灯也灭了。但丁坐在床沿脱靴子，裤子只脱了一半，他觉得自己应该脱干净的，但他脑子里太乱了，根本没心思动手。他摘下手套，接着尼禄便走过黑暗的门廊进了房间，让但丁忍不住低吼一声，手套什么的也顿时被抛到九霄云外了。

“看来你真的饥渴难耐啊。”尼禄说。他一边穿过房间，一边脱下自己的衣服，坐到但丁的大腿上，把几件东西扔到一边，然后扭头再次为但丁献上他的喉咙和肩膀。但丁抓着他的膀子狠狠一咬，让他发出了一声介于痛苦和渴望之间的轻吟。“很好，再来一次。”

但丁又咬了男孩一口，他舔舐着被牙齿衔住的光滑皮肤，能感觉到尼禄身体的变化。尼禄向前倾身，鼓励他再进一步，也愈发顺从愈发屈服。但丁抱着尼禄转了个圈，把他放倒在床上。男孩伸出双臂搂着他，把他拉进一个更加亲密的拥抱里，让他陷进一个无比深邃的长吻里。

但丁在转移场地时丢失的强烈欲望很快又回来了，不过现在但丁已经得偿所愿了：尼禄的肌肤与他的紧紧相贴、尼禄的双手和利爪和体温，以及尼禄作为恶魔的那份耀眼。但丁咆哮着转身挣开这个吻，第三次咬住尼禄的肩膀，直到男孩喘息着抬起身子压向但丁，用圆钝的指甲和锋利的魔爪在年长猎人的背上乱抓乱挠。一开始疼痛很轻微——它只是一句警告——几乎让但丁失去了理智。他必须占有这只恶魔，现在就要。他必须在彻底疯掉之前进入这个孩子的身体。

“等等，等一下。”尼禄说，但丁花了好一会儿去理解这几个字。等他终于听懂了，他沮丧地吼了起来，他现在就需要 _操_ 这只被他困在身下的生物。他和自己作了一番斗争才往后退开，在他们之间留出一点空间。

男孩利用这点空间帮但丁把裤子脱下来，这时但丁脑海才浮现出一丝理解。这给了他一些思考能力，低声说，“快点。”

“在快了在快了，你就等等。”

尼禄温暖的手一接触到他裸露的勃起，但丁又咆哮起来，并用力向前一挺。“妈的，”尼禄轻声道，“你在外面都杀了些什么鬼东西？”

但丁根本没打算说话。他全身力气都花在忍着不抓住身下恶魔的手腕，把他钉在床上往死里操上了。他甚至不记得这有什么不好了，他只是知道自己不该这样做，而这一点非常重要。尼禄的手在他的鸡巴上动作，给他戴上安全套，抹上润滑油，这强烈的快感让但丁差点没坚持下去，他紧挨在男孩的耳边大口喘息。

尼禄刚脱下自己的裤子，还没来得及翻个身，但丁终于攒足了定力低语出那句“抓我。”

男孩立马就服从了，用爪子在但丁背上割开四道熊熊燃烧的血河。割裂的剧痛将但丁所有的理性都灼烧殆尽，尼禄一跪下来，就往后伸手引导但丁的阴茎对准自己的后穴，不加多想，但丁便把勃起插进了这孩子的身体里。

尼禄痛苦地嘶鸣起来，当但丁狠狠咬住他肩后时他叫得更大声了。背后的灼痛和男孩的火热紧致让但丁无法思考，他也不想思考，他只想 _感受_ 这一切。

在他胯下，尼禄开始喘息，然后开始呻吟，最后他因快感和渴望发出了野兽般的美妙声音。他的身体随着但丁的猛力抽插而摇摆不定，到了某个阶段但丁开始意识到着男孩正在自慰。于是他让尼禄支撑着自己的体重，左手握住尼禄放在阴茎上的手，也想体验这种感觉。

“哦，操，”尼禄呻吟着，“妈的，但丁……”

“是的，”但丁轻声回应道，他的脑子只能组织出这一句有条理的话了。尼禄猛烈地手淫着，他的手臂肌肉因但丁的抓握而紧绷僵硬，他一边承受着但丁无情的操干一边攀向高潮。感受到这前兆，感受到尼禄手臂那不协调的痉挛，想到这强大的恶魔不仅为但丁的欲望而屈身，还纵情于此，但丁便感到心满意足。他又抽插了四下，每一次都把巅峰顶得更高，最后咬着尼禄的肩膀狠狠地射了出来。

* * *

一个小时后，但丁仰面躺下，而尼禄趴在他身上，听他描述他在在那恶魔巢穴里近乎超现实的发现。“伊苏坦是对的，”他说，“全都是阴谋。”

“这也太操蛋了。”尼禄说。

“恶魔拿更弱的其他恶魔当炮灰并不是什么稀罕事，”但丁说，“但我不太确定之前碰到的情况跟这次的是不是一样。今天下午打电话过来的那个女人，贝克太太，我觉得她不知情。估计是有人告诉她她儿子在哪儿了。那些恶魔应该是故意关了那孩子一个月，把他妈妈逼疯了，然后就有人告诉她只要打个电话把我弄过去就行。”

“她应该不知道那是谁吧。”

“她以为是邻居打的电话，”但丁说，“但我问她邻居的时候，他根本不知道我在说什么。”

尼禄点了点头，“你被操纵了。”

“我也是这么想的。”

“那现在怎么办？为什么一只恶魔会让你看见一道通往魔界的裂隙，而你正好能阻止它变成魔界之门？”尼禄的目光从但丁的脸扫到他的胸膛，又用发光的右手抚摸但丁的皮肤。

这种感觉真是太他妈好了。“好问题，”但丁说。他把尼禄的手拉到唇边，轻吻男孩的手指，又松了手。“我不知道该怎么理顺这些信息了。”

“把裂隙关上吧，我觉得。”

“明天一睡醒我就去。这种事情在白天比较好处理。”

尼禄沉默了一小会儿，只是继续抚摸但丁的胸膛。蓝色的肉体像人类的一样温暖，却异常坚硬，爪尖也随着尼禄的动作划过但丁的胸口。这种被刮擦的感觉很好，轻轻的，不会让他疼痛。“你是不是又被跟踪了？”男孩最终问道。

“是啊。”但丁答道，他差点忘了。

“今天有东西事务所附近晃悠，我出去找了，但没发现它。”

有趣。“什么时候？”

“八点半左右。”

“大概就是从那个时候开始跟踪我的。”

尼禄点点头。“不止一个。”他叹了口气，滚到但丁身边躺下。“烦死了，但丁。我讨厌被人监视。”

“我不知道该怎么办了。”但丁翻身面向年轻的爱人。“我看不出它在不在，可能有时候它就在那儿，但我感觉不到。而且那玩意动作很快，我连追不追得上它都不好说。”

尼禄翻身仰躺着，举起自己的右手，仿佛在审视那道光芒。他表情放松又若有所思。“所以你就干了这些事？找到裂隙，杀掉三只被它们主人坑了的无名恶魔，然后整了另一只恶魔一顿？”

“它们想杀掉一位女士，被我阻止了。”但丁说，“别忘了这点。”

“我只是不明白你为什么激动成这样，你连招呼都懒得打就直接蹦我身上了。这是几个月来你最过分的一次。”

但丁笑了。“最过分？”他说，“这样 _不好_ 吗？”

“切，”尼禄说，“你懂我意思的。”

是啊，但丁当然懂。他想了想。“我希望我能找个别的理由，但大概是因为伊苏坦。你一定明白面对一只无力抵抗的恶魔是种什么滋味，虽然这个到我手上的时候已经那样了。”他伸手用手指梳过尼禄的头发，这孩子在做爱之后心情都不错，所以可以容忍这种行为。“但我还是感觉很糟，那几个人类的情况让我高兴不起来。那个女人还好，但那三个男的，只是活着，活了一段时间吧，起码有一个是从五月中旬活到现在的。我想对他们来说，最好的结果就是当魔咒消失后他们能失去一些记忆。”

“会吗？”

“这是一种很强的咒术。可能吧。”

尼禄稍微转过身，不想让但丁继续抚摸他。真让人失望，可但丁还是放下了手。“你去关闭裂隙的时候，”尼禄说，“我想和你一起去。”

这真的好吗？但丁问道：“为什么？”

“只是想出门逛逛。”

如果这孩子没带损伤的话那就再好不过了，但丁会毫不犹豫地让他做自己的后盾。可这孩子 _有_ 伤在身。每当那些闪回出现，他都会在五秒到三十秒内完全丧失行动能力，之后的两分钟内他也没法完全清醒过来。如果有什么东西凭空冒出来，他们最怕的就是这种情况。

但另一方面，把尼禄留在家里也没法让他免受伤害，就像两周前那样。

“好吧。”但丁说。

* * *

一大清早，但丁就被身边躺着的恶魔弄醒了。

他一向浅眠，有点动静就能让他从睡梦中半清醒过来。应该是尼禄睡梦中的呓语或是动作打搅了但丁的睡眠。现在的但丁昏昏沉沉的，被身边的恶魔惊醒后就再也睡不着了。天已经亮了，要是半夜他还会再挣扎着睡一会儿；毕竟这些天他一直没怎么得到足够的休息。

尼禄背对着但丁。那孩子睡觉时经常双手抱胸，好似喜欢蜷着身体睡，现在他就是这个动作。但丁只需要做一件最简单的事，就是伸手环住尼禄，将他的双手固定在身前来安抚他。虽然不是毫无防备，但尼禄这个姿势真不适合自保。但丁懒懒地想起那个被其它恶魔捆住、用来献祭的家伙。他想象着那只恶魔被放在环状法阵中央——或许就在那个人类女人的身体旁边，但丁也不知道她的死活——等待着通往魔界之门的仪式开启。祭品将会死亡，它需要在清醒的时候被杀死，要有足够的恐惧和痛苦来献祭，才能开启那扇大门。

但丁虽然不知道那黑色金属是什么，但明白它的威力强大，甚至可以用来制住尼禄。倘若双臂被强制打开，那孩子肯定会来回挣扎，但他应该能受得住其它形式的束缚。但丁更愿意直接将尼禄的双手绑在身前，这个姿势对那孩子来说不会有什么困难。然后但丁就可以对他为所欲为了。

他还是困，并没有完全清醒，之后恐怕不会记得自己有过这样的想法。被身边睡得毫无防备的生物刺激着醒来，但丁感觉自己的想法有点禽兽。如果过一阵他还记得自己的晨间幻想，估计会被自己恶心到。可现在他懒洋洋的，无心多想这些。

但丁倾身贴上尼禄的头发，闻了闻他的气息。那孩子的身体瞬间紧绷了一下，看来已经醒了。

“早上好。”尼禄维持着原来的姿势。

但丁把禽兽之心收敛起来，将那些将尼禄捆起来的想法都从脑中扔了出去。随即说道，“早啊，孩子。”

尼禄转身平躺下来。“早饭想吃什么？”

但丁想了一会儿。“无所谓，”他终于开口了。“你决定吧。”他想起自己昨晚就没吃饭，在那个魔界裂隙那儿转了一圈，吃晚饭的欲望都消失了，所以他现在快饿死了。不过，想起自己今天还得回去。“不过我不能多吃，”他随后又加了一句。“你也是。”

“好吧，”尼禄轻吻了一下但丁的嘴唇，就起身下床了。

尼禄穿衣服的时候但丁没动，还闭上了双眼。“我再睡会儿，”他说道。“早饭准备好了就叫醒我。”

一只手顺了顺他的头发。“你太懒了，”尼禄的调侃满是柔情。他走出去的时候带走了屋内恶魔的气息，但丁睡着了。

* * *

恶魔尸体的腐臭隔着半条街都能闻到。也不知道自从但丁12小时前离开后，有没有人闯进裂隙所在的那栋建筑物；即便有，估计也被味道熏得直接跑出去了。

进去没多久，尼禄就用兜帽捂住了鼻子和嘴，咒骂了一句。“天，太臭了。”

“后面估计更严重，”但丁说道。“你不用跟我过去。”那孩子没说话，但丁走进去的时候却跟了上去。

后面的空间又大又长，阳光透过天花板附近脏兮兮的窗户照射进来，那 _邪恶的_ 裂隙不再像昨晚一样扭曲。几只被杀的恶魔呈现了不同程度的腐烂：靠近裂隙的还完整保存着，离得远些的就剩一堆散乱又难以辨认的血肉和破碎的骨头。三具尸体发出的臭气在这个封闭空间里不断发酵，熏得但丁咳嗽好几次。

“这可不是每天都能看到的，”依然用兜帽遮着脸，尼禄走向裂隙却没靠太近，好奇地细细看了一眼。

现场还维持着原样。已经熄灭的蜡烛和损坏了的环状法阵还是老样子，法阵中心有一摊已经干涸的血迹。但丁走进破损的环状法阵；在日光的照耀下，那些围绕着圆环周界烙印在地板上的如尼文变得清晰易读。他的直觉没错，这个法阵就是用来打开魔界之门的。

尼禄随着但丁一起走近些，但他显然对环状法阵后面的裂隙更感兴趣。但丁又看到裂隙里那坨脉动着的肉块和那只无眼恶魔——没准是另一只长得差不多的——那恶魔依旧在匀速又持久地用尾部轻轻冲撞着那肉块，好似在做活塞运动。

“什么鬼，”尼禄走近些看看里面，又马上捂嘴后退几步。虽然阳光让魔界通道造成的恶心感稍减，但离太近了依然让人受不了。“那玩意儿 _在干吗_ ？”

“不知道，”但丁回答。“我的猜测也不会比你准。”

“那，咱们有计划吗？关上它就行了，对吧？”

“没错。”但丁指指地板上烙印的如尼文，然后把之前路上买的几袋砂纸扔在地上。“把这些撒上，弄些新的如尼文出来，再撒上更多的磷。这不难。我老爸把关闭传送门的方法弄得比开门简单多了。”

他们花了两小时重新布置环状法阵。地板很结实，用砂纸打磨后留下了光滑的平面，一会儿可以在上面雕刻新的如尼文；大部分打磨工作都是尼禄做的，但丁用昨晚找到的黑色匕首刻下新的符号。恶魔尸体的臭气一点都没消散，但时间一长，恶魔猎人也就习惯了。他俩在工作时交流不多，所以但丁有充足的时间想事情，很快他的思绪就转到了身边的尼禄身上。

那孩子正跪在地上，手中拿着砂纸，用粗糙的那面除去烧焦的那部分木头，然后用更锋利的来抹平表面，方便但丁工作。无论但丁什么时候看过去，尼禄都是一副认真的表情，集中精神去完成无聊至极的前置工作。打磨的时间长了，他身上头发上都沾满了木屑。看起来辣极了。但丁现在只想扑过去咬他一口。这种思绪让他越来越难集中精神去刻下新的如尼文，简直都想放弃了。

煎熬地完成了那些文字，但丁站起来撒磷的时候觉得自己硬得发疼。不过他得克制一下，这才刚到下午，这段时间最好用来解决眼前的麻烦，而不是和尼禄滚一两小时床单。

那些蜡烛还能用，但丁让尼禄向后退一点，他要进行关闭法阵的仪式了；外面烈日当空，这可比晚上进行封印轻松一百倍。尽管对父亲的记忆已经模糊了，但这种语言他还记得；念了十分钟咒语，割开手指滴一点血，那些烛火变绿了，磷自己燃烧了起来。墙上的裂隙发出的紫光逐渐微弱，天花板上的灰飘下来些许。裂隙合上了，那个苍白的无眼恶魔则一直做着活塞运动。

令人恶心的 _邪恶_ 感消失了。但丁走了过去，原本裂隙所在的墙恢复了原状，露出了一些煤渣砌块。用手摸上去，空间裂缝的痕迹已经消失了。

可他的反胃感并没 _完全_ 消失，尼禄也有同感。“是只有味道留下，”那孩子开口问道，“还是那个裂隙没完全消失？”

但丁环顾了一圈脏兮兮的的空房间。“也许还有另一个，”他示意房间的另一面。“咱们过去看看。”

他们搜索了整个房间范围，所有的地面和能摸得到的墙，却什么都没发现。离裂隙所在的那面墙越远，但丁感觉越舒服。看来结论很明显了。

“它没被完全关上，”尼禄问道。“对吗？”

“确实没关上，”但丁不喜欢这个结论。又去检查了一遍那个关闭裂隙的环状法阵，他觉得自己一定是哪里搞砸了。这没什么奇怪的，毕竟刚刚刻到最后，他的心思早就不在如尼文上了。可检查了一遍，法阵并没什么出错的地方。之前裂隙所在的那面墙也完全是正常的模样。那个裂隙 _看上去_ 已经关上了，它 _应该_ 被关闭了。没有任何证据表明它还在……可但丁知道，他的反胃感在告诉他，那裂隙还开着。

“现在怎么办？”尼禄问道。

“我也不知道。”但丁后退几步，又看了看这个房间。完全没有不正常的地方。

“你也不知道是什么意思？”

“就是说，我知道怎么打开传送门，也知道怎么关上，”但丁开始解释，“但我并不是全都懂，甚至可以说懂得不多。”操，他能怎么办呢？“这不是我的专业范围。”

“行吧，老天，”尼禄像但丁一样走过去，闪闪发亮的右手摸了摸已经从墙上消失的裂隙。“咱们不能让它就这么开着。”

但丁赞成他的想法，但估计他俩没得选。他现在看不到那裂隙，也不知道是哪步出了错，甚至不知道自己 _哪里_ 做得不对。万一他的手法没错，只是对这东西没效果呢？“我也完全搞不懂。”他说道。

“那要不重复一次那个仪式？”尼禄问道。

“估计没什么用。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”但丁顿住了，他也不知道怎么回答。“天，再来一次能怎么样？把蜡烛点亮。”

如尼文不用再刻一次，只需要把燃烧过的磷清理干净，再铺上一层。但丁检查了一遍，所有的布置都 _毫无瑕疵_ 。深吸一口恶臭的空气，把将尼禄按在墙上操的冲动扔去一边，但丁再次启动了仪式。这次的效果减弱很多；烛火颜色几乎没变，磷也没完全燃烧。

仪式结束之后，尼禄绕过环状法阵，伸出右手摸了摸墙上的裂隙所在。“我觉得没用，”那孩子说道，但丁反胃的感觉也还没消失。“抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉，”但丁安慰他。“虽然觉得不会管用，但总该试试。”真操蛋，他又硬了。现在 _除了_ 尼禄的身体，他什么都思考不了。这到底是怎回事？为什么他会这么分心？

“那告诉我，”尼禄又开口了。“这个地方这么臭，咱们昨晚又激烈地做过。有什么好理由让我现在就给你口交吗？”

“……没有，”但丁突然明白了，自己看向尼禄的时候，那孩子也读懂了他的意思。

“咱们先离开。”尼禄提议。

“好”

他们没等到回家，但丁闯入了几个街区外的一栋废弃建筑，这里满是灰尘，他们在黑暗中拥抱亲吻，呻吟声被吞入彼此的嘴中。他们本来没打算今天做爱，便什么都没准备，但尼禄可以随机应变——照他说的——跪了下来，吸着但丁的屌。但丁张开双腿，靠着墙免得自己滑下去。尼禄吸的时候发出饥渴的声音，好似他只想要这个，其它什么都不管。这种声音让但丁膝盖都软了。射了之后，但丁终于缓过神来。让尼禄躺在脏兮兮的地上，但丁一边把他操到了高潮，一边亲吻着他的嘴，尝着自己精液的味道。

结束之后，他终于觉得自己恢复正常了，不出意料的话，呼吸放松下来的尼禄也一样。可但丁还是觉得十分不安。

尼禄似乎也是一样的想法。“我不喜欢这样，但丁，”沉默了好一会儿，那孩子才开口。

“我也不喜欢。”

那孩子好像还想再说点什么，可被但丁的手按住的肚子发出响声。“看来咱们得先找点吃的，”年长的恶魔猎人笑着说。他口袋里还有昨天收到的佣金，伸手抽了二百出来。

“哦，我去，”尼禄咒骂了一句。“是披萨，对吗？”

“你可以吃点别的。”但丁站了起来，拿起衣裤，拍去上面的土。

“你要是敢把披萨放我面前还不让吃，”尼禄咬咬牙。“我就把你手指咬断。”

“那就披萨了，”但丁伸手扶起尼禄。“可以再来点饼干。”

“我昨天吃了，”尼禄说。“柠檬味，加上甜甜的果胶，你会喜欢的。”

到底哪里出了错？或许只是分心了。没准下次但丁不带尼禄，独自过去，就能彻底关上那裂隙。可如果没用……他也不知道下一步该怎么办了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① Runes，如尼文，又称北欧字母，是一类已灭绝的字母，在中世纪的欧洲用来书写某些北欧日耳曼语族的语言，广泛使用于斯堪地那维亚半岛与不列颠群岛。斯堪地那维亚半岛所用的卢恩文字被称作弗萨克文（Futhark），不列颠岛所用的如尼文被称作弗托克文（Futhorc），来源自其字母表前六个字母。


End file.
